


Twitter Thread Drabbles~

by gold_sakura



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, Smut, just a mixture of requests that i've done on twitter honestly, this is gonna be a mess I'm sorry, will announce each pairing in the chapter titles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 36,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So many people wanted me to share some of my writing that I've done on my twitter account. It's a jumble of different pairings that I will update every so often. Be prepared for a mess of different AUs and outcomes :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Barista/University Student Hyuken

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! If you actually decided to check this out, then welcome! I know some might not enjoy that I try to delve in most of the pairings, OT3s and etc., but I really love providing pieces that all fans will enjoy reading so :) here I am. The formatting for these drabbles will be a bit odd since I will stick to how they are written on twitter. I still hope you give these stories a chance and hopefully I get to your pairing sooner or later.If you would prefer to read these threads on my twitter, then check out my pinned tweet on @goldenvixx. I would appreciate any kudos or comments to any of these small works. Hope you enjoy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the first of many to be based on Hana Kaze~

Hyuk coming into Ken's cafe for the first time after a really stressful test. Ken notices and brings him a drink with cute animal art.

Hyuk thanks Ken for the drink but doesn't notice the latte art and drinks the coffee straight away, so Ken is a bit disappointed.

Luckily for Ken, Hyuk becomes a regular customer who comes almost daily. It's the perfect chance for practicing his latte art and seeing Hyuk.

He attempts every cute art that his boss teaches him during his breaks, but Hyuk doesn't seem to notice any of it.

But in reality, Hyuk takes a quick moment to smile at the funny-looking art before he takes his first sip and glances back at Ken a lot.

It isn't until Ken makes a perfect latte teddy bear that Hyuk decides to tell him the truth and ask for a date sometime on the weekend.

Ken playfully hits Hyuk, trying to be angry at the younger, but honestly he thinks Hyuk is cute and really wants to go on that date.

They hit it off immediately and all ends well . . . except that Hyuk is forever hyper thanks to Ken giving him too much caffeine


	2. University Librarian/Officer Worker Leobin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll probably see some drabbles that are based on eras and/or songs. This one and some others will be based on VIXX's Hana Kaze occupations :)

Taekwoon has been a stable office worker for a short time. He's already tired because of his new schedule after a few weeks.

He begins craving quiet areas whenever he has free time, his thoughts leading him to the public library in town.

Unfortunately for him, there is no control there, and the library is as loud as any other bookstore he has been to.

Taekwoon resorts to researching the next nearest library and decides to head to the one in the local university.

He surely stands out with his business suit while the university students are in casual outfits but he can't bring himself to care.

The library is perfectly silent which Taekwoon appreciates. All he had to do was figure out where the fiction books were to read.

After wandering around for an hour, a librarian runs up to him, noticing his rising distress. "Can I help you with something, sir?"

"Fiction." Taekwoon mumbles, lowering his head when he sees that the person helping him is super handsome and staring at him.

"Oh! It's right this way!" They walk over to the section in the back of the library, covered with huge amounts of dust.

"Usually people just use the library for study purposes, it's been a while since someone wanted to read casually," the librarian mentions.

Taekwoon awkwardly nods, not sure what to say next. The librarian laughs softly then, waving his hand when Taekwoon pouts.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I never thought I would see a businessman come to our library to read just for pleasure that's all."

". . . the other library was too noisy." Taekwoon whispers, which gets the librarian to laugh loudly this time.

"That makes too much sense. I can't stand loud libraries myself." The librarian composes himself before turning around to leave.

Taekwoon grabs his sleeve then, almost yelling. "My name is Taekwoon." He regrets his choice until he is met with a blinding smile.

"I'm Hongbin. Hope to see you around." The simple reply gets Taekwoon to visit Hongbin every day, even outside the library.


	3. Librarian/Florist Nbin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No seriously anyone who goes through these drabbles....you're a real trooper.

Hongbin has been a librarian for a few months now, slowly getting used to the calm but slow pace of the job.

But, as more time passes, he himself with less to do. Hongbin soon resorts to exploring the library's contents while it's empty.

The books that interest him the most are the ones that focus on botanical studies, mesmerized by the photos of pretty flowers.

After looking through hundreds of books, Hongbin finds himself wanting to try and find all these unique flowers in real life.

He checks out some of his favorite books and goes to the nearest floral nursery during his next day off, hoping he finds a lot.

When he arrives, he is met with Hakyeon, the very bubbly florist who is more than excited to see a new face in the nursery.

"Technically I'm just a helper around here, but I can show you around! It'll help me since I want to have my own nursery someday!" Hakyeon smiles.

Hakyeon's energy is a little much for Hongbin but he agrees, yelping when the florist yanks his sleeves to see the flowers.

It turns out that Hakyeon is super knowledgeable about all the flowers in the nursery, showing more than what Hongbin was expecting.

"Slow down, I can't remember all these names in one day!" Hongbin pouts, which only gets Hakyeon more happy.

"So that means you'll come here more often? I'll slow down if you do~" the florist winks, grinning to show all of his teeth.

Hongbin suddenly thinks about that offer would go, seeing more beautiful flowers and the hyperactive florist more often.

As much as Hongbin wanted to deny how attracted he was to the offer, he found himself nodding immediately. "My name is Hongbin by the way."

Hakyeon fans his face. "Your name suits you so well. I'm Hakyeon. Get ready to be in deep floral knowledge by the time I'm done with you!"

Hongbin laughs at the weird statement, secretly hoping that Hakyeon won't be done with him anytime soon.


	4. Pastry Chef/Librarian Rabin

Wonshik has just taken over his grandfather's bakery which has always been the town favorite.

Although he knows everyone loves the old menu, Wonshik can't help but desire to create his own pastries, his own way to make people smile.

This desire is what starts his research into new recipes, mixing and matching all the flavors that come into his mind.

Despite his extensive knowledge, Wonshik feels that he is lacking something, bits on the tip of his tongue that he needs help to remember.

He reluctantly takes the trip to the library across town, immediately going to the counter to come face to face with an aloof librarian.

"Um, do you have any culinary books around here?" Wonshik asks nervously, affected by the non-interested stare he is met with.

"Over there." The librarian points and sighs, going back to mindless paperwork when he doesn't get a reply from Wonshik.

Wonshik manages to gather all the books that seem useful and returns to see the man behind the counter still appears sad.

The librarian tells him to bring back the books in two weeks, but Wonshik gets a sudden urge to come back the next day, which he does.

Carrying a box with a freshly made cupcake, Wonshik makes his way back to the library, waiting on the front steps patiently.

He sits there, thoughts wandering back and forth until the library closes, startled to see the librarian locking up the front doors.

The tiny yelp Wonshik lets out is enough to get the librarian's attention. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Okay this is going to be really weird but here," Wonshik takes out his cupcake to place it in the librarian's pretty hands.

"I'm not sure what's wrong, but I just wanted to cheer you up somehow I guess." Wonshik rambles, shyly scratching the back of his head.

Wonshik feels his face flush once he sees the librarian take the first bite, moaning as soon as the taste floods his mouth.

"This is amazing! Did you make this?" The librarian asks excitedly, getting Wonshik to nod fervently.

Wonshik is soon blinded by a brilliant smile, leaving his jaw wide open. "Thank you so much! This definitely made my day!"

"It's no problem at all." Wonshik responds with his own big grin, chuckling as the librarian scarves down the rest of the cupcake.

"Oh this is embarrasssing . . . Um, I don't think we know each other's names yet either." The librarian comments.

"Wonshik." The chef holds out his hand, which the librarian rushes to shake. "Hongbin. Can I ask you a really weird favor?" Wonshik nods.

"Do you mind bringing more of your pastries from time to time? I really think your baking is great." Hongbin hides his face.

"If it means seeing someone as sweet as you, then I'll be more than happy to." Wonshik laughs seeing Hongbin more embarrassed.

"I hope you mean that." Wonshik means it with all honesty, bringing Hongbin all the sweets to keep him smiling every day.


	5. Pastry Chef/Librarian Rabin Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested continuation of the last drabble~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can tell that my more recent writing has a different style than my earlier works on twitter. It's only been a few months so that's kind of weird lol.

As promised, Wonshik had come on most days, carrying a small box of pastries to the library, excited for Hongbin to try his new creations.

Ranging from simple vanilla to more complicated flavors, Hongbin was met with delicious sweets and a precious smile from the pastry chef.

Hongbin had never thought he would get so lucky by having a drab job as a librarian, but he wasn't going to question his luck anytime soon.

Seeing a new treat in the other's hand after work had become such a habit for Hongbin that he would close up as fast as he could.

It wasn't just the desserts that made him smile. Wonshik had always made sure to ask about his day, always having him laugh on the walk home.

The walks to their apartment were first small chatter, gradually turning into holding hands and small flirting that had Wonshik blushing.

All of what they did was simple yet delightful to Hongbin, wanting nothing more than to have these kind of days last for a long time.

All was well for months, yet suddenly Wonshik disappeared one day, not outside the library doors or in the nearby cafe to wait for Hongbin.

At first Hongbin thought nothing of it, thinking the chef was probably busy at his own job, being the most popular bakery chef in town.

He only started to worry when Wonshik wouldn't respond to his texts or calls the next few days, the other's phone completely turned off.

The librarian tried not to worry, go on with his day and deal with the usual fussy customers, but he was really concerned about the chef.

Hongbin knew the way to Wonshik's by heart, and had decided to go check up on him, in case the worst happened.

The librarian was really good at imagining horrible scenarios, so he was relieved when he knocked at the door and saw Wonshik was there.

The poor chef was wrapped in several blankets, snot running down his face and a thermometer stuck in his mouth, wide eyed seeing Hongbin there.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Hongbin stormed in Wonshik's apartment, heating up some water and searching for flu medicine.

Wonshik sniffled as he closed the door, watching his boyfriend frantically scavenge his cabinets for pills and tea.

"I didn't want you to worry or get sick . . ." Wonshik flopped on his living room couch, his poorly set up sick station paling to Hongbin's work.

"Well now you made me even more worried by not letting me know." There was no bite in his response, only honest worry.

"I'm sorry." Wonshik mumbled, the room suddenly spinning for him for the third time in the same day. He wanted to sleep it off.

Hongbin, the meticulous man he was, made sure the sick chef ate properly, holding him up when he brought him some light soup.

Wonshik hummed contently, marveling at Hongbin's cooking skills. He was only experienced with sweets, not food he needed when he was sick.

He complimented Hongbin with each sip of his soup, which only made Hongbin laugh. "Guess you're not the only cooking genius here, huh?"

Once the soup was done, Hongbin handed Wonshik pills, watching the other swallow them with tea with extra honey for his sore throat.

It was only then that Wonshik was allowed to lay back down, free to be covered in all of the blankets found in the house.

He apologized sleepily to Hongbin, feeling bad that he wasn't spending time with the librarian as they usually did.

"I'm not gonna be mad if we have days like this. Not every day can be a perfect day. Besides, it's about time I spoiled you." Hongbin smiled.

Hongbin had kept his own promise that week, staying by Wonshik's side for every sickly moment, doing his best to have the other feel better.

Hongbin regretted none of that time, especially when he was rewarded with a warm embrace and slow, gentle kisses afterwards.

Even if there were more rough days in the future, Hongbin would be grateful for every second being with Wonshik, the one who snagged his heart.


	6. Pastry Chef/Florist Navi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA Me not knowing much about baking

It all began when Hakyeon opened his flower shop next to Wonshik's bakery. Hakyeon visits him often enough after getting settled.

Wonshik isn't used to the florist's energy, but eventually finds himself wanting to see that contagious smile every morning before work.

"Shikkie, you know what would be great for your pastries? Rose water! Don't say anything I'll give you some even if you say no!"

Hakyeon suggests out of the blue and Wonshik really has no powers to say no, seeing the florist with a fresh bottle made daily.

The rose water becomes a vital ingredient for the pastries, bringing in people from out of town more often.

Wonshik isn't sure how to repay Hakyeon for all that he's done. He was sweet from day one and helped with his baking in his own odd way.

After contemplating for several days, Wonshik decides to bake Hakyeon his favorite dessert, going to the flower shop during his break.

"Oh, Shikkie, what are you doing here?" Hakyeon tilts his head cutely. Wonshik bluses as he hands a heavy box of pastries to the florist.

"It's nothing much, but I remember how much you like these -" Wonshik stops when he hears Hakyeon's tiny gasp of surprise.

As soon as Hakyeon opens the box, he tears up, sniffling as he looks up to meet Wonshik's eyes. "I love this. Thank you."

It doesn't end there. The florist puts the box down on the counter, rushing towards the oblivious pastry chef. "I love you, Shikkie!"

Hakyeon envelops Wonshik in a warm embrace, rubbing his cheek against Wonshik's. "You're even sweeter than your pastries. How do you do that?"

"Hakyeon, this is embarrassing." Wonshik wiggles but freezes when the florist plants a big kiss on his cheek.

"Shut up and take my cuddles and kisses." Wonshik has no choice but to listen, especially when he doesn't mind either of those things.


	7. Barista/Pastry Chef Kenvi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading a few of these drabbles before my first class of the semester starts ehe (I'm horrible I know)

Wonshik and Jaehwan co-owning a cafe, in which the older promptly names the Pup & Bun.

"Why does the cafe have to sound like it's part of a cheesy drama?" "How else are we going to get customers?"

According to Jaehwan, their ultra cute name would make up for some of the accidents each of them caused every so often.

Jaehwan wasn't the most experienced barista, his latte art only subpar and his moments of over excitement lead to some broken plates.

Wonshik had more experience as a pastry chef, but there were still times in which he would start a fire in the kitchen due to a new recipe.

It was worse when they first opened, gaining a reputation for having good customer service but terrible luck when it came to food and drinks.

The important thing is that they continue supporting each other, helping each other work out their silly habits.

"Jaehwan, you know I think all of your art is cute, but your dog face is a bit lopsided today and don't run around so fast."

"Shik, maybe you should attempt the new flaming dessert at home. We have a big crowd today and I want them to live please."

It takes them many years to get to a stable place with their business, taking some time to enjoy a date without worrying about the cafe.

Wonshik can't help but spoil Jaehwan when he mentions about needing more tools and ingredients for his latte machines and buys them on the spot.

Jaehwan notices Wonshik eyeing his own special set of kitchen appliances as well, making them both cafe loving dummies.

Their bond grew deeper with the Pup & Bun, helping them understand their strengths, weaknesses and passions.

Wonshik is still a softie who still calls Jaehwan cute with a gentle tone every time he does something silly.

Jaehwan is still a goofball who goes out of his way to make sure that Wonshik is always smiling and laughing.

They are both still the biggest dorks, and that's probably the reason why everyone loved going to the Pup & Bun for a sweet treat.


	8. University Student/Pastry Chef Hyukvi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell how much Hana Kaze got to me yet? XD

Wonshik and Sanghyuk being childhood friends since they were neighbors.

Sanghyuk being intelligent early on, but never really motivated to do classwork and such besides exams.

His parents struggle to find a solution and ultimately ask his best friend Wonshik for help.

Wonshik takes a few days to think about what would work, finally deciding to exploit Sanghyuk's addicting love for sweets.

Wonshik goes out of his way to learn how to bake, knowing full well about Sanghyuk's distaste for grocery store sweets.

Once his desserts taste good enough, he offers a fresh batch to Sanghyuk if he actually puts effort into studying.

The bribe works and continues being just as powerful throughout Sanghyuk's academic life, even through university.

Sanghyuk purposely chooses a science university near Wonshik's new bakery, excited that it's only a few blocks away.

He passes by daily, saying sweets are his reason for visiting, but he mostly just misses hanging out with Wonshik.

"Only your sweets can help me pass my finals, Wonshik. Don't deny me of a good education." Sanghyuk whines.

In return, Wonshik playfully hits Sanghyuk repeatedly. "Idiot. You've been smart even before my baking."

Sanghyuk knows it's true, but he still goes out of his way to buy enough of Wonshik's desserts to eternally give himself cavities.


	9. Pastry Chef/Office Worker Wontaek

Taekwoon being an office worker who is in an odd situation since his coworkers want a party to celebrate a recent and completed big job.

All of them know he cooks his own lunches, so they decide to put him in charge of baking the most delicious cake ever.

Problem is, Taekwoon's secret weakness is sucking at baking. Somehow ovens have been his biggest challenge and enemy.

The last time he baked with his mom, their cupcakes were literally rocks that smelled slightly of vanilla.

With it being too late to back out of his task, Taekwoon resorts to buying the cake instead of poisoning his coworkers with his own dessert.

During his break, he goes to the nearest bakery, mouth watering once seeing the yummy pastries on display.

He gets so distracted that he doesn't notice Wonshik speaking to him until he repeats himself for the fifth time.

"Can I help you decide? The macaroons are my personal favorite." Wonshik smiles gently, causing Taekwoon to blush.

The office worker shakes his head then, explaining his situation in a hushed voice, which gets Wonshik to chuckle.

"What a coincidence. I have the opposite problem. I can bake well enough, but tell me to cook, and expect a fire to start easily.

This face relaxes Taekwoon considerably, enough for him to order the office party cake and to wish Wonshik luck with cooking in the future.

"A simple vanilla cake, huh? No problem. But as payment . . ." Taekwoon tilts his head as the pastry chef scratches his head shyly.

"Why don't you teach me how to cook sometime and vice versa?" Wonshik looks away. "How bout it?"

Taekwoon nods at first since he forgot Wonshik was no longer looking at him, but eventually responds with a quiet, "Sure, I'd like that."

"Awesome. That's great." Wonshik finally looks back at Taekwoon, making them awkward smiley dorks until Taekwoon has to rush back to work


	10. Speed Dating Wontaek

Taekwoon being urged on by his best friend Hakyeon to try out speed dating, occurring in the center of town.

"Even if you don't meet someone you want to date, you still should should go to meet new people, Woonie!"

It took weeks of pleading and urging on for Taekwoon to reluctantly agree, walking awkwardly to the venue.

Once he gets there, he begins to regret his decision, feeling like the odd one out of a crowd of really sociable people.

He goes to sign up, ignoring the pain in the pit of his stomach. The event starts soon enough when he doesn't yet feel prepared.

Taekwoon doesn't care much for the first few people he meets, the ones that judge him silently as he collects his thoughts to speak.

That all changes when he meets person #16, a rough looking fellow who oddly gives Taekwoon a goofy smile once he sits down.

"Let me guess, first time speed dating?" Taekwoon nods. "I thought so. This doesn't seem like your sort of spot."

Taekwoon pouts. "What do you think my 'sort of spot' is?" The stranger licks his lips in thought, which Taekwoon tries not to focus on.

"I peg you more of a solitary guy. Libraries? Yeah. The park at night? Sure. Your house? Definitely."

Taekwoon can't deny that those aren't his most favorite spots, so instead he chooses to be a brat who huffs and pouts some more.

The reaction gets the stranger to laugh. "How are you so cute? Now I'm really interested. I'm Wonshik."

"Taekwoon." The quiet man ignores how being called cute gets his cheeks to flush, but notices how handsome Wonshik actually is.

"Listen, I didn't mean to make fun of you. I've been in the same boat too. My friend Jaehwan made me start going to these often."

"Really?" Taekwoon blinks, wondering how he could have possibly met someone with a similar situation as him so fast.

"Yeah, crazy huh? But I'm glad it's finally paid off. It got me to this point where I can ask you to join me for coffee."

"Right now?" "Yeah why not? Seems like we both want to get out of here." Before he can process, Taekwoon ends up in the nearest cafe.

Wonshik and Taekwoon talk calmly and for hours then, enjoying each other's quiet company there rather in the loud club before.

When Taekwoon gets home, Hakyeon immediately asks for all the details and to meet "Woonie's Wonshik" as soon as possible.


	11. Shy Smiles + Playful Teases Nbin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Less of a drabble and maybe more of observations

It is clear that Hakyeon and Hongbin enjoy messing around with each other constantly.

They are always gauging each other's reactions, happy when the other reacts exactly the way they predicted.

Out of all the reactions they give and receive, Hakyeon and Hongbin prefer two extreme opposites.

The first is getting shy smiles out of each other, watching the other light up brilliantly out of sweet, mundane joy. 

Hakyeon always snuggles up to Hongbin, his heart soaring when Hongbin chuckles and attempts to escape the other's affection.

Hongbin's occasional compliments and sudden urges to interact with Hakyeon are all special to him when he sees his leader get giggly.

The second reaction they enjoy bringing out of each other is fake annoyance, laughing when the other falls for their tricks or teasing.

Each roll of Hongbin's eyes or his blunt remarks has Hakyeon cooing at him, knowing the younger will continue to groan as he does so.

Hakyeon's sudden pouts and somewhat reserved threats has Hongbin itching to push him further, until he accidentally gets himself in trouble.

There are times when these two reactions coincide with each other, which isn't odd considering the boys' personalities.

Their relationship indeed has its ups and downs, but neither of them stay mad for long, preferring to see each other happy.


	12. Waist Grabbing Haken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was my descent into falling for Haken....HARD.

Jaehwan is always left breathless when Hakyeon pulls him in close by the waist, his high energy replaced by a sudden shyness.

He is aware that his leader tends to be affectionate, but Jaehwan feels as if these tugs are infinitely more intimate than anything else.

The younger can't ignore the small flash of desire that passes through Hakyeon's eyes, gone before he can even process that it happened,

The expression is quickly replaced with a playful and mischievous smile, which somehow gets Jaehwan even more flustered.

His response to Hakyeon's advances are repeatedly hitting the other softly, making the leader coo and laugh.

Jaehwan's innocent (more like childish) actions have Hakyeon getting more excited, pulling the younger closer until they are called.

It's a cycle that only keeps increasing in occurrence, something that Jaehwan can expect if he acts too cute one day (aka every day).

Just because he can predict when the close hugs will come, doesn't mean they affect Jaehwan any less.

Feeling the familiar tight grip around him, the warmth that Hakyeon brings, has Jaehwan flushing down to his toes each time.

Add Hakyeon's honey-sweet voice to the mix, and Jaehwan is left helpless, leaving him no choice but to indulge Hakyeon's wishes to hug.


	13. Classmates Wontaek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cheesy university plot that someone actually asked for.

Wonshik and Taekwoon both attend an elite music university, focusing on song composition and production.

Both boys end up in the same class, first annoyed at each other's methods and styles of composing.

Wonshik would roll his eyes when Taekwoon presented his songs, filled to the brim of longing and melancholy.

Taekwoon would turn a blind eye when Wonshik showed his work, aggressive beats and lyrics pitting against his own sensitive style.

They remained distanced for most of the semester, that is, until the professor assigns groups for their final project.

He pairs Wonshik and Taekwoon together, mentioning that their "unique styles" could create magic when and if joined well.

Wonshik is willing to compromise to save his grade right away, but it takes several days to get Taekwoon on the same page.

"It's only one song. We can get this done." Wonshik comments, watching the older as he composes lyrics in the studio.

He supposes that means that he is in charge of of the melody, so he waits until Taekwoon is done with his part.

Wonshik gets lost in Taekwoon's entrancing focus, yelping when the older hands over the lyric book to him.

"Is this good?" Taekwoon asks, soon surprised when Wonshik's eyes widen immediately because of a different kind of shock.

"This is really good . . . I think I have just the thing . . ." Wonshik whips out his laptop to play his newest melody to the other.

When Wonshik sings along, Taekwoon's heart beats rapidly as the younger captures the essence of the song perfectly with his deep voice.

"We'll definitely get an A with this." Wonshik predicts correctly and their song even gets sent to a professional studio.

Afterwards, Wonshik and Taekwoon work together all the time, becoming the infamous, talented duo in their university.

They become great at producing music, but still end up being dorks who can't admit their feelings for the other even after they kiss a lot.


	14. Fight Over Cha NeoHyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorks everywhere

Taekwoon and Sanghyuk both have difficulty in getting Hakyeon to notice their romantic feelings for him.

Although they have parallel personalities, both of them were still seen as children in their leader's eyes.

"Woonie, look at you! Smiling and opening up to people! I'm so proud of you! You're growing up so fast!"

"Oh, my dear Hyukkie! So tall, so talented! I'm gonna cry, my baby is getting older!"

Hakyeon says these comments so often that neither Taekwoon or Sanghyuk know if he's joking anymore.

After tolerating it for much too long, the boys decide to take more initiative, even competing against each other for Hakyeon's attention.

Taekwoon takes charge of comforting Hakyeon, aware of Sanghyuk's struggle to share his emotions properly.

Sanghyuk does his best to keep Hakyeon laughing, noting that Taekwoon wasn't one for jokes all the time.

Both of their efforts go well initially, making Hakyeon even more proud of them and infinitely more happy than usual.

However, their competition quickly goes overboard, adding extra pressure for their leader to keep them in line during schedules.

"What is going on with you two?" Hakyeon asks one day, pulling the boys aside after finishing a TV broadcast.

Taekwoon and Sanghyuk's throats go dry, finding themselves silenced by the guilt they had from their mistakes.

"We're not leaving this spot until I get some answers." Hakyeon huffs, eyes shifting when Taekwoon makes the first move.

Hakyeon gasps when he is pulled into a kiss, soft but passionate until a flushed Taekwoon pulls away. "That's the problem, Hakyeon."

"Hyung, that's not fair." Sanghyuk whines as he pushes Taekwoon away, giving Hakyeon his own rough kiss. He pouts more after licking his lips.

When the youngest pulls away completely, Hakyeon is dumbfounded for a split second before he smirks evilly."

"Oh! So you two were jealous, huh?" Hakyeon laughs when the other two grumble and deny the obvious truth that they just showed seconds ago.

"Well, worry not, because I love the both of you!" Taekwoon and Sanghyuk blush when wet kisses land on their cheeks from Hakyeon.

Hakyeon winks, slowly making his way back to the others. "We can definitely continue this when we get home, you two."


	15. After Hana Kaze Kenvi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble based on Hana Kaze and delves more into their past rather than just their occupations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: some tense changes from original thread just to make it more clear :)

Wonshik could only watch idly by as Jaehwan silently bid farewell to the customer he had been watching over for years.

The pastry remembered how clumsy, yet the barista was when he first started working at the cafe, someone who did his best.

His skills increasingly got better whenever  _she_   would show up to the cafe, giving Jaehwan more hope about anything and everything.

Wonshik was confused at first; why did he adore her so much? The chef just saw her the same as the rest of their clientele.

It soon became painfully clear why she was so special in his heart. Her dream of going to Paris, of seeing the world, it was the same for Jaehwan.

Wonshik had done his best to support Jaehwan, though he was happy just being together with him in the cafe, but his efforts were hardly seen.

For years he was stuck watching as the barista and girl chatted, laughed, even studied together when the cafe had a slow day.

Wonshik thought their friendship would grow into something more, maybe last forever. But, one day, Jaehwan came to the cafe sad.

After a whole day of melancholy, Wonshik asked the barista what was wrong. "It's her last day coming here. She's going to Paris tomorrow."

The girl did indeed come later that day, smiling brighter than the sun. She asked Jaehwan and Wonshik for her usual latte and crepe.

Wonshik finished her pastry fairly quickly. Jaehwan, however, had a hard time. He stare at an empty cup until the chef got his attention.

"She's waiting for you. Don't get her worried." Wonshik sighed as he watched Jaehwan make the latte, avoiding to get his tears in her drink.

It hurt watching Jaehwan give her the last cup, filled with a foam picture of the Eiffel Tower that the barista had finally perfected.

Though nothing could compare to the strained smile that when she bid farewell to both of them, walking away perhaps for good.

The pastry chef knew it wasn't the right time to comfort Jaehwan. He needed space, some time to go over his own emotions.

So Wonshik waited, ready to embrace Jaehwan when he was ready. It took time before the barista noticed the small things the chef did for him.

Wonshik would make sure Jaehwan ate properly, kept practicing with his beloved latte art, reminded him of his dream of seeing the world.

These mundane comforts had Jaehwan genuinely smiling again, the biggest grins reserved for the chef whom eventually made his heart flutter.

They were much older when Jaehwan confessed to Wonshik, and admitted to changing his dream. "What is it? What do you want to do now?"

"I just want to be with you." The chef and barista ended up staying at the cafe, content with the serene pictures of the world on the walls.


	16. Elemental Navi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing too fancy. Just basic elements AU

For most elementals, their abilities are known to be shown based on the types of personalities or behaviors they have.

However, there are some people who seem to break that standard, straying from the element that other would believe they have.

Hakyeon, for most of his childhood, was thought to possess the element of fire, as spontaneous and bright as his energy.

It was a complete shock once his family discovered that he was more in tune with air, an element they believed too loose and fleeting.

Despite the weird looks Hakyeon had received, he felt that air was best suited for him, showing all aspects of his character.

Hakyeon could be gentle, especially to those he wished to protect. His aura could bring comfort to most of those who met him.

Hakyeon could be unsettling, small bursts of frustration whenever he couldn't handle stress, just as the wind in oceans.

Hakyeon could be chaotic, his feelings run amuck by doubt on all standards. One could call his spiral of hurt a literal hurricane.

Most of all, however, was that he was graceful, shown mostly whenever he would pick up stray leaves as he danced.

Hakyeon was okay with being a black sheep. He never expected to meet another like him until Wonshik came along.

When the older met Wonshik, he expected the other man to be in control of water, not too solid but fluid enough to be stable.

"Ah, I get that a lot. Sorry to burst your bubble, but my element is earth." Wonshik casually told Hakyeon when the older asked one day.

To say it took long for Hakyeon to get why Wonshik was earth-bound would be an understatement, but once he did, it was all too clear.

Wonshik was strong, both mentally and physically enough to not worry about what others said behind his back.

Wonshik was stubborn, a bit of a hardhead whenever he became really passionate in an argument and always stood his ground.

Even with his strengths, Wonshik could be unstable when his fundamentals somehow became disarrayed, losing his balance occasionally.

Wonshik could be feared, mostly when his temper got the better of him, accidental destruction in his angered wake.

What Hakyeon saw the most though was Wonshik's compassion, similar to how the Earth allowed the growth of life all around it.

Both men were unlike the rest, their more hidden traits leading them to their fate as elementals; outcasts who preferred to travel the world.

Their personalities complimented each other oddly well, and as Hakyeon would put it, "We're two funky pieces in a puzzle no one wants to finish."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Hakyeon?" "I have no idea, but it sounds deep. Just go with it, Shikkie."

On their adventures together, both of them started to rely on each other.

For Wonshik, Hakyeon reminded him that not everything needed to be stable in order for life to be okay; a little mischief kept things fresh.

For Hakyeon, Wonshik let him know that there weren't many consequences to slow down every once in a while, to enjoy the smaller things.

Together they showed that the less recognized elementals could be as strong as the others, that opposite traits could be unstoppable together.

 


	17. Nick & Norah's Infinite Playlist Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the scene: "Will you be my boyfriend for five minutes?"

Taekwoon is a veteran in being involved with elite society, constantly attending events to make sure who has the best standing in the tight group.

Although he has been there long enough to adjust to the atmosphere, his introverted nature prevents him from ever enjoying the parties.

For him, it's too much whenever the chatter gets too loud or annoying, even worse when his acquaintances start to judge him for being too shy.

That's exactly what happens one night, a boy he knew since childhood pestering him about dating and romance since the other had a date.

"I'm sure someone from the Jung household wouldn't care about such trivial matters such as love, now would they?" The boy says sarcastically.

The remark has Taekwoon nervous but also a bit furious, because the boy assumed he didn't didn't have an interest in love; he honestly had a lot.

As the boy continues to gush over his partner, Taekwoon decides to interrupt. "Actually I do have someone I'm dating. He's over there."

"Really Taekwoon? Where?" In a frenzied haste, Taekwoon searches the ballroom they are in, his eyes landing on someone seated at the bar.

The stranger seems barely old enough to be drinking, but he catches Taekwoon's attention because he could tell the younger was new to this.

Taekwoon points over to him, making his childhood acquaintance drop his jaw. "Sanghyuk? The new CEO heir in town?" Taekwoon nods slightly.

"There's no way." Before the boy could go on any further, Taekwoon walks up to this Sanghyuk, who furrows his eyebrows when the older talks.

"Do me a favor and keep your mouth shut for five minutes." "Excuse me?" Grabbing Sanghyuk by his collar, Taekwoon tilts up to give him a kiss.

The moment their lips touch is short but enough to leave Sanghyuk dazed and the boy across the room running over to Taekwoon, stunned.

"Taekwoon! Sanghyuk has only been here for a few weeks. How did you guys meet?" Taekwoon gives a quick glare to Sanghyuk who shuts his mouth.

"We just happened to meet at the cocktail you missed last month." Sanghyuk nods dumbly, still unsure of the situation.

"Oh. Well, I'll leave you two be then." The acquaintance runs off. Taekwoon and Sanghyuk study each other for a few moments.

"So, will I get an explanation as to why I got a kiss from a cute stranger?" Sanghyuk winks while Taekwoon blushes profusely.

"It's a long story. . ." "Long story, huh?" Sanghyuk takes a sip of his drink. "Guess that means you need to ask me on a date then, huh?"

"What?" "Usually I prefer going on a first date before kissing someone, but for you, I'll make a completely unbiased exception."

Taekwoon assumes it's only fair to treat Sanghyuk to dinner because of this mess. "Want to get some ramen after this?" "Sounds perfect."


	18. Mortal/Immortal Navi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A drabble requested on #HAPPYNDAY  
> More tense changes for this thread, but honestly the tenses might still be confusing...whoops

Hakyeon's immortal life had mostly been a blur, passing by as casually as a gentle breeze with nothing much to note as 'special'.

That goes on for thousands, millions of years until he reaches our present time, entranced at how mortals have developed a pretty art.

Music was something Hakyeon had seen grow since day one, evolving into a graceful act that Hakyeon wanted to join in dancing to.

After holding himself back for so long, his will finally breaks, joining in on a small studio in a rural town.

It's there where he meets Wonshik, the main hip hop dance instructor. The man's attitude eludes him, because he seems oddly soft.

"Hey there! Here for the introductory classes?" "Actually I was wondering if you had some at the intermediate level." "Wait, are you sure?"

Hakyeon huffed at the statement, not taking the mortal's tone so lightly. "Put some music on and watch." He stepped in the middle of the studio.

After waiting for the calm intro, Hakyeon tried to restrain himself from dancing too fast for the mortal eye, with sharp movements.

Wonshik's jaw dropped. "Are you sure you aren't here to take my job?" The instructor laughed but wrung his hands nervously.

"Nonsense. I'm sure a professional such as yourself is more than capable of showing me something new." Hakyeon grinned cheekily.

"Not sure if you're being sarcastic, but I'm up for the challenge." Wonshik retorted. That began their 1 on 1 sessions of dancing.

Wonshik is enraptured by Hakyeon's flawless form and soon ends up asking the immortal being out on a date.

Hakyeon, also attracted to Wonshik's gentle but enthusiastic nature, can't help but say yes without thinking of the perils of liking Wonshik.

As expected, the two get along great, Wonshik spouting all he knows about dance while Hakyeon keeping note to talk about this time period only.

One date became many, and Hakyeon soon realized that he needed to leave, as his heart was getting too invested into Wonshik.

A weak excuse of trying to find a better dance instructor didn't convince Wonshik, getting the younger to hold him back.

"Tell me what's wrong. You're never like this." Wonshik's deep expression of concern hurt Hakyeon too much for him to continue lying.

"We can't do this together. When you're gone I'll still be here." Ever after Wonshik heard that, he went to hug Hakyeon tightly.

"As long as you don't forget me, I'll always be with you." There's short silence before Hakyeon neck chops Wonshik. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Stop being cheesy and just tell me you want me to stay!" "But I thought you liked cheesy." "I'm staying with you so I guess I do love it."

Compared to his own lifetime, Hakyeon is aware that his time with Wonshik will be terribly short, a short blink in time.

That doesn't stop him from watching the other grow, learn things Hakyeon has already set deep in his mind. However the immortal does learn too.

He learns about how each person absorbs the knowledge of the world; Wonshik does so with open arms and a strong heart.

Hakyeon also realizes that he is also learning about himself more, realizing that his likes lean towards mortal subjects (and Wonshik) a lot.

It had been a long time since Hakyeon wished he was mortal, but he would live on to talk to others, spread the word of his adventures.

Most of all, he'll tell the tale of how a mortal managed to steal his heart with a thing as simple as dance.

 


	19. Orphan Puppy Caretakers Neo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best but not the worst haha

Hakyeon and Taekwoon are on their way home, taking a different route than usual due to some street construction.

They have to pass by more empty, dark alleys than usual, having Hakyeon clinging on to his boyfriend for dear life.

"Stop being so scared, we're almost home." "But Woonie! What if something jumps out at us?" "Like what?"

Just as Taekwoon asks, small whimpers echo throughout the alley, which in turn makes Hakyeon do the same.

Taekwoon goes in search of what made the noise, leaving Hakyeon stuck in place, whining. "Woonie, let's just get out of here, please."

Looking high and low, it isn't until Taekwoon inspects a cardboard box that he finds the culprits of the odd crying.

Inside are an odd assortment of puppies: a Corgi, a Doberman, Sheepdog, and Pomeranian all stuffed into a small box.

All of them appear cold and hungry, immediately pulling at Taekwoon's sensitive heartstrings. He picks them up and takes them to Hakyeon.

"Taekwoon, if it's another box of insects, I swear- Oh wait, are those puppies?" Hakyeon flutters around the box, cooing at the babies.

"We should take them to the nearest shelter." Hakyeon regrets saying that once he sees Taekwoon glowering at him.

"We're taking them home." "Are you nuts, Woonie?" Hakyeon imagines the chaos of stuffing 4 dogs in their small apartment.

Taekwooon nods fervently, even more determined when the dogs start licking his fingers that hug the box's edges.

Hakyeon sighs, knowing full well that he can't say no to Taekwoon's begging eyes and cute pouts. "We need to go to the pet store first then."

After buying proper supplies for the pups, Taekwoon and Hakyeon finally make it back home, dropping the box so the animals could explore.

All of them are wary at first, only revealing their true energetic nature once the Corgi runs all around the living room.

The dogs chase each other, suddenly charging towards the kitchen when Taekwoon lays down 4 full bowls of puppy food.

Hakyeon watches them eat with a fond expression. "Poor things. They must have been out there for quite some time if they are this hungry."

Taekwoon pets each of them in silent agreement. "Are we going to keep them?" Hakyeon pauses, unsure of how to answer.

His mind is made up once he sees how the dogs cling onto him and Taekwoon. "If we are going to be pet owners, we definitely need to give them a bath."

Hakyeon soon regrets running the bath water for the dogs, all of them attempting to flee by hiding all over the apartment.

Taekwoon manages to lead them into the bathroom with treats, but the splashes and squirming from all the pups leaves Hakyeon soaked.

Taekwoon chuckles as Hakyeon attempt to dry the pups off with a towel, the little ones shaking the water off of their fur before his boyfriend could reach them.

The pups run around once the door is open, leaving the rest of the floor wet as well. The men knew they were going to have their hands full.

Taekwoon, Hakyeon and the pups live happily after the first meeting, or rather, the dogs take control and rule over the apartment.

Their lives get hectic but Hakyeon and Taekwoon couldn't have asked for anything better, especially since the family cuddles are the best now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * a part of the thread that I didn't add but should be mentioned~  
> After much deliberation (3 hours) Taekwoon and Hakyeon finally agree on names for each of the pups  
> Corgi-Ken  
> Doberman-Ravi  
> Sheepdog-Hyukie  
> Pomeranian-Binnie


	20. Something About Us Nbin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some requested drabbles were AUs based on songs  
> This one is for Something About Us by Daft Punk   
> It might not hurt to listen to it while reading this :)  
> Also AU based on Toxic performances as well hehehe

Hongbin was nervous when he found out he would be doing a duet dance performance to Toxic with Hakyeon.

He could already tell from a quick listen that it was a sensual version of the song, one that would bring his hidden feelings out for his leader.

His already prickling nerves shoot through the roof once Hakyeon goes over the ending climax of the choreography.

Hongbin was helpless as Hakyeon stared at him with piercing eyes, grabbing his hair until their foreheads touched, their breaths in unison.

The breaking point isn't at any point of their song however; it is when Hakyeon happily praises him with heart bursting compliments.

As impatient as he is, Hongbin waits, waits until they end practicing alone in the studio.

Hakyeon naturally goes over the last bit of choreo, reaching for Hongbin's hair and unconsciously reverting back into a seductive expression.

He isn't prepared for Hongbin to suddenly pull him close, their bodies closely melding together. Hongbin wastes no time and kisses him.

It is soft at first, but soon it turns into something desperate and hungry for both of them, leaving them breathless once they pull away.

That fateful kiss isn't something they talk about during the actual performances, but their eyes would tell a different story.

They continued to silently remind each other of their close proximity, their wanting lips that could only touch behind closed doors.


	21. Secret Love Song Hyukvi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request with the song Secret Love Song Pt. II by Little Mix~  
> Warning: angst plot :)

It begins at the end of performances, Wonshik's eyes lingering on Hyuk's back, even after they leave the stage.

The younger pretends to not feel that strong sense of longing, finding it too painful to acknowledge.

Hyuk can barely manage to play around with Wonshik casually anymore, finding himself staring too fondly at the other's pure smile.

There's a chance for them to act on their feelings, a chance for stolen intimacy when the cameras are off and no one is looking.

The temptation is strong but Hyuk restrains himself, mostly for Wonshik's sake rather than his own.

He is aware of how affectionate the older is, unconsciously needing more of it once he receives it.

It would be pure torture to have Wonshik in that constant state of need, much more than he has now or can ever have during his idol life.

Hyuk visits Jellyfish's rooftop, when he has chances to himself, yelling out his frustrations about his uncontrollable love for Wonshik.

He does that until his throat burns, but even that pain isn't as awful as the one he keeps feeling in his heart.

One day, he forgets to lock the door, facing Wonshik as he turns around to head back inside with a short look of surprise.

They both choose not to say anything as they walk to the dance studio, faces tight and grim until they are with the other members.

The end of performances becomes a time where they share a look of pity, a look that continually says, "I'm sorry."


	22. Lovesong Nbin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested with the song Lovesong (The Cure Cover) by Adele

Hakyeon shows the most affection for Hongbin at home, where he is free to give all the cuddles and kisses that he wants.

The leader does this constantly, leaving Hongbin overwhelmed, yet sated as he focuses on Hakyeon's gentle whispers and touches.

It's during these times where Hongbin realizes that his love for Hakyeon is irreplaceable, always a precious thing to reflect on.

He adores the lover that makes sure of his health and happiness, not sparing to have him feel loved with the tiniest gestures.

He admires the man who can spread that exact love to everyone, an enigma with humility and graceful charm.

Most of all, he loves the person who has his heart in knots, yet has it flying over the clouds with every, "I love you".

Hongbin wishes he could do more for Hakyeon, who gets increasingly more busy as the leader of VIXX.

The older tries to reassure Hongbin that even being together is enough to energize him and keep him strong and not to worry so much.

The younger remains unconvinced, filling himself with a newfound determination to do his best for his lover.

Each small moment has Hongbin reaching to Hakyeon with his subtle glances, pokes and jokes on camera to keep the older focused.

When they are alone, Hongbin begins taking the initiative, hoping he can convey his feelings to Hakyeon without fumbling with words.

He hopes he can make Hakyeon feel as loved all the time as Hongbin does when they are together.

When Hakyeon sleeps besides him, Hongbin remains awake, his mind on overdrive with thoughts of repaying the other.

As he pets the older's hair, Hongbin wonders if he can ever show how grateful he is to Hakyeon, to show all the love that keeps him going.


	23. This is What You Came For Hyukbin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request with the song This is What You Came For bu=y Calvin Harris ft. RIhanna

Hyuk being dragged to a club by his university friends to celebrate his 21st birthday, even though  he's rather be home playing games.

At first, the boy is less than impressed by the entertainment provided until the main show begins, a slim man stepping on stage.

With purposeful swings of his hips and a seductive smile, the dance immediately catches Hyuk's attention.

The man performs to a few more songs before stepping down the stage, dancing once again as he wanders around the audience.

Everyone has their eyes on him, the dancer's mischievous attitude as he moves peaking their interest.

Before making his last way around, the dancer makes eye contact with Hyuk, his grin turning into something devilish, maybe dangerous.

Hyuk can hardly process what is happening until he is on stage with the dancer, envious eyes stabbing his back.

With a barely heard whisper, the man introduces himself as Hongbin, putting his hands on Hyuk's waist and gracing a more gentle smile.

He mentions that Hyuk seemed to be a good dancer and to join him for the last song to perform. Hyuk does, but with a blurred mind.

The beat has Hongbin grinding on Hyuk, while the younger is fumbling to do something other than stare dumbly.

At the last chorus, Hongbin leans in, asking, "Your place or mine?" which leaves Hyuk wide eyed and even more flustered.

Hongbin assumes that means his place, slipping a card with his number in Hyuk's pocket. "Call me when the club closes, alright?"

Hyuk nods and returns to his seat, his heart racing and palms sweating as he wishes time would pass by quickly.


	24. Melted Navi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request done with the song Melted by AKMU

It hurts Wonshik to see Hakyeon when he lets down his mask, seeing him hurt over people's harsh words around him.

Wonshik knows how hard it is to ignore all the mean comments, his life revolving around to proving himself to be a recognized rapper.

However, he can note that it's much worse for the leader, mostly because of how sensitive Hakyeon's natural personality is.

Hakyeon does his best to please everyone, his source of happiness being the smiles of everyone else he wishes to see happy as well.

So when people criticize, or even worse, bully Hakyeon, there's only so much he can take before he breaks down in front of Wonshik.

Wonshik does his best to comfort him, reminding him of all the good he has done for his members, fans and family.

He's not surprised when Hakyeon yells at him to shut up each time, immediately regretting his words and crying even more because of guilt.

Hakyeon sobs, asking over and over as to why the world is so cruel, why so much hate lingers around everywhere.

Wonshik never answers, rubbing the leader's back until both of them are calm, still in their warm embrace as they sit on the floor.

Each breakdown destroys Hakyeon for a moment before reviving him for much longer, Wonshik doing his best to support the other.

Wonshik wishes he could stop all the negativity from getting to Hakyeon, an impossible dream that comes whenever he sees Hakyeon's tears.

Bringing comfort is the next best thing he can do, urging the other members to do the same every once in a while for their leader.

He hopes he can be a part of the warmth that protects Hakyeon, shields him even the tiniest bit from the unforgiving, icy world.

 


	25. Hot Enough Keo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know what this requested song was lol   
> Here comes the first, tiny hints of smut in this drabble mess~

It's at the dead of night, the verge of being completely asleep when Jaehwan hears the door to his room open.

Light footsteps follow afterwards, a weight pressing against the bed as Jaehwan breathes slowly, trying to keep his heart from racing.

He quickly recognizes Taekwoon's slim eyes, glistening with lust as he stares at Jaehwan for what seemed like an eternity.

Jaehwan feels his blanket slowly being pulled off of him, shivering as the cold air meets his bare skin.

The younger shouldn't be surprised to see that Taekwoon is also only in his boxers, but feels goosebumps run down his back anyways.

Jaehwan remains oddly still even as Taekwoon's fingers drags down his chest, dangerously close to the waistband of his boxers.

Taekwoon repeatedly trails up and down his body, waiting for Jaehwan to begin whimpering to continue.

Light kisses and rougher touches have Jaehwan wanting more, his hands reaching up to scratch the small of Taekwoon's back.

The smell of sweat and desire drive them both mad, urging the older to move faster, pleasure them both with the strokes of his hand.

Taekwoon initiates deeper kisses, keeping Jaehwan's needy moans to himself as he grinds their hips together.

Each movement has Jaehwan melting, holding Taekwoon close enough to remind himself that this is all real.

It's a blur when they both finish, Taekwoon collapsing on Jaehwan, who feels way past tired.

A moment passes before Taekwoon is raring to go even further, wanting to lose himself in Jaehwan before day breaks.

The younger can't refuse despite the exhaustion, wanting to ensure that, even if it was just for that night, he was only Taekwoon's to hold.


	26. Depend on Me Wontaek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another obvious song request hehehehe  
> note: added only mentioned BDSM elements but nothing is specified that much because I am a child who needs to research it more properly :p

Taekwoon isn't sure when he had lost control, having to rely on others to soothe his troubled mind.

Despite going to many, there is only one man he trusts in having complete control, at least when they're alone.

Wonshik cares for Taekwoon, understanding his preferences but making sure to handle their relationship smoothly.

Their roles may switch from time to time, but Taekwoon feels as if he is more dependent on Wonshik.

It's a scary feeling for him to put full faith into someone, however Taekwoon knows Wonshik uses the control responsibly.

Others have told him that what he has with Wonshik is unhealthy, a bond that could weaken both of them.

Even if that was true, Taekwoon sees no other option; being with Wonshik for so long had him accustomed to their routine.

When Wonshik sees the doubt in Taekwoon's eyes, he showers the older with an unbelievable amount of affection.

He makes sure to remind Taekwoon how hard he's worked on his own to become independent, from relying too much outside of their relationship.

Taekwoon is relieved once he listens to Wonshik's voice, acknowledging that they are doing this in a healthy way.

To everyone else, their love may seem unfair, but Taekwoon knows that he and Wonshik share the same amount of love and support to keep going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my weaker drabbles, but I'm putting it up here in case anyone has any ideas how to improve it lol


	27. Crush Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request done with the song Crush by David Archuleta  
> *also includes Somewhere Only We Know by Keane*  
> I am weak to both of these songs lol

Hyuk wasn't one to linger on his feelings, but a recent crush, one that he saw often, was making him long for romance. It made him feel weird.

He couldn't tell any of his friends about it. For one, they would never let it go, teasing him and practically forcing him to confess.

Secondly, his crush was within their group of college buddies, which made things infinitely more difficult and awkward.

Without many options, Hyuk decides to go to a local karaoke bar, one that wasn't frequented by the hyper college people he knew.

Stepping inside the establishment, Hyuk quickly feels out of place, most of the customers opting for some slow, angsty songs to sing.

The boy was hoping to scream his lungs out, to get rid of the built up tension collecting in the pit of his stomach and maybe hide his tears.

Accepting his fate, Hyuk walked up to the sign up booth, telling the MC he would sing a song he usually sang in complete privacy.

The wait for the others before him to finish their piece was excruciating, Hyuk wondering if he should just head back to the dorms.

He somehoe gets the patience to wait until he is called, bowing to the audience before announcing his song, which some people were excited for.

It starts with,  _"I hung up the phone tonight; Something happened for the first time . . ."_   Hyuk's voice tentative with the first bit of lyrics.

His confidence builds, his deep emotions flowing into his voice.  _"Why do I keep running from the truth? All I ever think about is you . . ."_

All of his precious, cursed memories of being with his crush are in his mind, the stares they shared, the smiles they had together.

_"Do you catch a breath when I look at you? Are you holding back; like the way I do?"_ Hyuk asks, not knowing that his crush was there in the bar.

The tears threaten to fall down his cheeks near the last chorus, his heart no longer caring if strangers saw his struggle.

_"Do you ever think; when you're all alone; all that we could be ; where this thing could go?"_  Hyuk jumps when he hears a sudden "Wait!" from the crowd.

As he opens his blurry eyes, Hyuk is met with the gaze that's been haunting him for so long, Taekwoon's caring, yet worried expression.

The bar DJ, much more confused than the boy onstage, can only nod when Taekwoon approaches him, whispering another song for him to play.

The piano intro begins as Taekwoon hops on the stage, grabbing an extra chair and sitting right next to the startled Hyuk.

_"I walked across an empty land; I knew the pathway like the back of my hand . . ."_  Taekwoon sings, making sure to have the other's full attention.

_"Oh simple thing; where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on . . ."_  Taekwoon reaches out to stroke Hyuk's wet cheek.

His sweet, airy voice echoes throughout the bar, enough to have Hyuk flush beet red, realizing what Taekwoon was trying to tell him.

_"This could be the end of everything; so why don't we go; somewhere only we know?"_ Hyuk gasps as he is pulled into a gentle kiss.

The younger melts easily into the gesture, not sure when they left the bar or when they started holding hands on the way back to the dorms.

Taekwoon plants a few more light pecks all over before they see their friends, each of them smirking and cooing at them. Taekwoon pouts.

Usually Hyuk would be mad at their teasing, but he was way too happy to do anything besides sticking out his tongue and smiling.

He goes in for a tight hug with Taekwoon, overjoyed that everything that he felt wasn't just an unrequited crush.

 


	28. Crush Luck Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a random bonus part with Taekwoon's odd pet duo from the last drabble :)  
> (I blame @kyaappucino and @maybeimzelos for this)  
> Forgive me..... I am just in love with pet!VIXX

Despite being with Taekwoon for a number of years already, this was going to be Hyuk's first time to meet his boyfriend's pets.

Taekwoon had graduated from college before Hyuk, giving him the chance to get himself an apartment, where he quickly acquired a bird and a dog for company.

The younger wasn't sure how the pets would behave with each other, or even him for that matter. Hyuk was nervous to meet Taekwoon's animal friends.

Gathering all of his courage, Hyuk rang the apartment doorbell, smiling cheekily at his stoic boyfriend. "Hi babe." "Hi Hyuk."

Stealing a kiss on the cheek on the cheek, Hyuk ran into the apartment, laughing when Taekwoon only shook his head, sighed, and followed him inside.

"You really shouldn't dash in here like that." "Why not?" Suddenly, an excited Corgi ran around the living room. "That's why. Jaehwan stop."

Jaehwan paid no mind to his owner, jumping on Hyuk's legs, his tiny paws scratching at his new pair of jeans. "He's cute." "I guess."

Even though Taekwoon replied nonchalantly, Hyuk could see that the older looked at the dog fondly. Hyuk found that to be the cutest.

Not wanting to ignore the dog for too long, Hyuk reached down to pat Jaehwan's head. Instead of soft fur, he was met with pecks on his hand.

"Ow!" Taekwoon's bird, much tinier than Hyuk expected him to be, chirped angrily at him, his feathers poofing up as he flapped his wings.

"Hakyeon, be nice." Taekwoon sighed, knowing that the bird had a weird tendency to be protective of Jaehwan when new people came to their home.

Pretending not to hear his owner, Hakyeon forced Hyuk to step away from Jaehwan, the pup seeming clueless as to what was happening.

The conflict lasted a few hours, a struggle of Hakyeon keeping his guard up, Jaehwan wanting cuddles and Hyuk wanting to live.

Taekwoon could only stare at what was happening, relieved once he saw that Jaehwan made it past the bird to get to his boyfriend again.

Hyuk pet the dog as if he was fragile glass, smiling nervously at Hakyeon, who was staring at him fiercely. Taekwoon went to make dinner.

It took another few hours for Hakyeon to lighten up, content with the bread crumbs Hyuk offered to him at the dining table.

Everyone was on good term by the time Hyuk had to head back to the dorms, the younger instinctively going for a goodnight kiss from Taekwoon.

As soon as their lips met, Hakyeon went into another frenzy, wild enough to have Hyuk retreating to the subway station.

Hyuk's heart was still racing when he received a text from Taekwoon.  _I'm sorry. Give Hakyeon some time. He's nice when he wants to be._

Snorting while sending a reply, Hyuk can't help but find it adorable that Taekwoon cares for his pets so much.  _It's okay. I'm sure he'll like me soon._

Hyuk could only hope that his word would become true because he was planning to see the peculiar trio often, much more often now.


	29. Random Neo fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just some fluff I posted when I wasn't feeling the best

Taekwoon knows Hakyeon doesn't mean to move so much at night. It's a habit the older has always had, has always been conscious of.

Despite Hakyeon's best efforts when they sleep, the man ends up rolling all over the bed, at times hitting or smothering Taekwoon.

There's no end to the apologies when morning comes, Taekwoon feeling more sad that Hakyeon has that guilt on his chest all the time.

It happens so often that Taekwoon decides to try something one night, something that he wasn't sure would make things better or worse.

He allows himself to be pushed against a corner, the cold wall on his back and neck while Hakyeon is sprawled out on the rest of his body.

He finds it a little stifling thanks to the summer heat, but can't deny the comfort that Hakyeon's warmth and smell bring him.

With gradual movements, Taekwoon's arms snake around Hakyeon's waist, pulling the once flailing man extremely close to his body.

The oldest's limbs react instinctively to the motion, latching on to Taekwoon tight enough to remain still, with calm breaths.

Initiating the intimacy isn't something that Taekwoon is used to. He gasps as Hakyeon snuggles closer somehow, until their bodies are one.

Seeing Hakyeon finally still brings out an odd feeling in Taekwoon, a sense of relief and happiness to his lover truly rest.

He is aware that Hakyeon is a person that never stops moving, never stops being energetic to help everyone around him.

Sleep was the one place where Hakyeon could focus on himself and it wasn't until he had Taekwoon's support that he relaxed completely.

From then on, Hakyeon wraps himself around Taekwoon as soon as they lay in bed. "It's because I have so much faith in you, Woonie."

Taekwoon doesn't realize what Hakyeon means at first, taking many nights to reflect on his lover's words, how important they really are.

Hakyeon trusts Taekwoon enough to be in such a vulnerable state, one where he isn't on the move, still to face what's in front of him.

That fact has Taekwoon in tears, waiting until he hears Hakyeon's beautiful, steady breathing every night.

He presses kisses to his loved one's face, so much until he feels his own eyes closing, his lips remaining on Hakyeon's forehead.

It is when they sleep where Taekwoon takes more time to appreciate how lucky he is to have someone like Hakyeon by his side.

It is when the dawn arrives that Hakyeon wakes up first, grateful to Taekwoon for accepting all of who he is, and for loving him so much.


	30. Close to Home Haken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Haken angst and fluff  
> Warnings for blood and self harm mentions

Hakyeon was aware of the evil hidden away deep in his right palm, its energy shooting sparks that made it feel as if his hand would burst.

The man could have sworn the aura had a mind of his own, an eyes manifesting itself onto his skin whenever Hakyeon was alone and afraid.

It was never enough just to ignore the ominous energy, its influence always creeping in the back of Hakyeon's mind, watching his every move.

Only his nails digging into his hand would stop the unimaginable sting, the one that left his body shaking and his mind blurred.

Scarlet blood would run down his arm, enough to have Hakyeon smile. All of his negative, selfish feelings left his body easier that way.

The process was one that lasted almost as long as Hakyeon began feeling guilty, for what he doesn't exactly remember anymore.

He thought it would last forever, his mind too scared to reveal his fears and insecurities to anyone else. That changed when Jaehwan came.

The younger ball of sunshine came barreling into Hakyeon's life, using every moment to bring a warm smile to the older's worn face.

For weeks, it seemed Jaehwan's angelic energy had scared away Hakyeon's evil eye, his warm hugs and words creating the best shield.

It was only when their relationship got intimate when the eye feed greedily on Hakyeon's self doubt, his low esteem making it more powerful.

Hakyeon had wept each time his right palm would be the first thing to push away Jaehwan, lips only meeting air, tears staining his skin.

After so many rejections from the eye, Hakyeon had practically pleaded Jaehwan to leave him, to find someone who wasn't watched by evil.

Even with the worst sobs, Jaehwan could not be persuaded to leave Hakyeon. He didn't want the curved scars on the older's hand to return.

Jaehwan stayed, his position even more firm when the evil eye's attack would reign down on an unsuspecting Hakyeon, drowned in fear.

He would grab Hakyeon's wrist, allowing the older to dig his pain onto his back, breaking skin. Jaehwan only wished to lessen his hurt.

Hakyeon would cry out his apologies, his breathing even more unstable when he saw how the evil eye marked new territory everywhere on Jaehwan.

The cuts and bruises meant nothing to the younger. Jaehwan had sacrificed his purity to be able to stay by the one he loved the most.

The evil eye gradually weakened, its stubbornness lasting years before Hakyeon and Jaehwan could rest peacefully together in bed.

Even with its authority on Hakyeon slim, the evil eye would return every few months, hitting back hard and fierce to make its claim.

The returns never scared Hakyeon as much anymore, knowing Jaehwan's good hand would be enough to cover the eye's view, perhaps for good someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've admitted to my followers before that this small drabble is very personal. The struggle and other emotions that Hakyeon goes through in this is very similar to what I experience during my anxiety attacks, especially when it comes to my right hand. I never would have confessed to this earlier but I'm glad that writing and this fandom have given me the courage to do so now. Anyways, sorry if this was sudden. I can't say there will be less angst because the next few drabbles will be just that :) byebye


	31. Twisted Fate Neobin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first angst drabble thanks to the Hades MV and picture teasers  
> There are pictures included in the first part of the thread on twitter, but there is not much need for any of you to look at them unless you are really curious about my inspirations :)

Hongbin hadn't meant to deal this fate to him and the others. He couldn't control being so selfish, or his desires.

Whatever gave him the false confidence to keep the rouse for so long, Hongbin cursed it, even if it was his own mortality.

Despite being aware and stuck in the underworld, Hongbin was a mere mortal, one that captured the attention of two powerful gods.

It started when Hakyeon came into town, not disappointed with the rumors leading him to a human with godly beauty.

The sly god snuck his way into Hongbin's life, making all of his competition for the bar keep suddenly disappear night after night.

Hakyeon used sweet, claiming words that Hongbin at his side in a few months, the longest a human ever resisted his charm.

Their relationship was always rocky, yet stable enough for Hakyeon to reveal his true identity, one that Hongbin only thought was appropriate.

Their intimate moments included marks, marks all over Hongbin's body, his sweet moans swallowed by the god possessively.

"Only be mine." Hakyeon would say as he dug his nails deep into Hongbin's skin, smiling when the human responded favorably in pleasure.

All would have been well if Hakyeon never left Hongbin, if he wasn't called back to attend to his ethereal duties.

The god promised to return to the human's side as soon as he was finished , leaving Hongbin with a simple farewell and a bite on the neck.

Perhaps fate had already decided for Hongbin's town to be pillaged a few nights later, his body ravaged on the floor just like the others.

Hongbin could feel his soul departing, one second from making its travel to the underworld. That all stopped when Taekwoon appeared.

Another god fallen to Hongbin's indescribable charm, even as the human lay in the scarlet of his own mortal blood.

Taekwoon made sure Hongbin recovered quickly, much faster than normal healing. He was lead to a safe haven, away from his old home.

Being treated with such gentle reverence was an unfamiliar feeling to Hongbin. It was odd that he felt so comforted, another way to be loved.

The god was patient, waited for years until the human wrapped his arms around Taekwoon's waist on his own. His adoration was clear as day.

Taekwoon's fingers treated Hongbin's body with much care, as if one rough touch would have the human gone, sent away somewhere cold.

Death was inevitable for Hongbin, so Taekwoon found it only right to treat his mortal lover cautiously, as an irreplaceable treasure.

Perhaps Hongbin could have remained in that pampered life for the rest of his mortal days, but of course kept his promise.

The jealous god had arrived as Taekwoon held Hongbin softly in his arms, a kiss pressed on his lover's forehead as if it was natural.

"You . . . Has it not occurred to you yet that stealing is wrong, especially from me?" Hakyeon stared Taekwoon down, tension strong in the air.

"Perhaps you wouldn't have been robbed if you were more careful." Taekwoon responded, his grip on Hongbin tightening a bit.

Hongbin was aware of the gods' history, how much Taekwoon despised that Hakyeon had sided with Zeus so long ago.

There was another emotion lingering in their eyes, something that told the human that their anger came from something more intimate.

The battle between them was too fast for mortal eyes, one blink enough for each god to be bruised and weakened.

The balance was thrown off, the presence of overflowing magic alerting those in the heavens that things were amiss.

As Hakyeon and Taekwoon were preparing for the end of their conflict, Hongbin pleaded for them to stop, even as his voice distorted.

Another blink and Hongbin ended up in the room he was in now, thorns nearly prickling his ears with each movement he made.

A ghostly figure came to Hongbin, telling him it was his punishment for listening to seductions with no shame or humility.

A dark mist emerged in front of the human, showing Hakyeon with a similar punishment, thorns daring to go deep in his hands.

The god had received that punishment for going against the true fate, continuously touching a desire he couldn't properly keep.

Before Hongbin could protest that false statement, he was shown Taekwoon, a thorned eyepatch covering his right eye.

He had gone against his own duties, seeing only benefits for himself instead of the balance of life and death. His sight couldn't be trusted.

All three of them were stuck in the underworld, perhaps solely in different rooms, maybe in different levels altogether.

Hongbin, deep in his gut, knew that Taekwoon and Hakyeon would be let out soon on account of their godly status left with thorns as a reminder.

Himself, however, would be left here to reflect on his actions for eternity, never allowed to meet either god again in any circumstance.

As the ghostly figure and dark mist retreated, Hongbin was left on his own, a mirror his only company in the world in the freezing room.

Hongbin had begun cursing his own existence, banging the reflective glass over and over until his palms ripped up and bled.

Each time he did so, his injuries healed soon after, a bit faster than the mirror that put itself together. Hongbin cried.

Whether it was his fault or not, Hongbin would have to face himself every day, every hour, every minute, every passing second, forever alone.


	32. Twisted Fate Neobin Pt. 2?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I noted on twitter, this can be considered as optional storyline, for those who are wondering if Hongbin's fate changed.  
> There was more pics for this sequel as well, but seeing them is completely optional :)

Hongbin's freedom was at reach, but it meant that the two gods faring against fate, against what was meant to be.

Millennia passed before Hakyeon and Taekwoon were allowed to walk out of their confinements, each oddly frantic when released.

They were gods, this much time wasn't much for them, but both knew it was too long for Hongbin, the human lingering in their heads.

Hakyeon was the first to approach Taekwoon, knowing the silent god would be wandering around his own realm searching for their mortal.

"You must know where he is, you know this place, it's yours." Hakyeon pleaded. He was shocked when the other god shook his head.

"The realms here always change, never stop moving so souls never escape." Taekwoon looked at the misty floor below him avoiding eye contact.

Hakyeon denied this fact at first, stalking off to search the crooked forest they were in on his own. Taekwoon followed behind anyways.

"We're wasting time. He needs to get out now." Taekwoon insisted, sighing when Hakyeon took bigger steps, his pace more rushed.

"You're one to talk, we always wasted time when we were together." Hakyeon huffed, a mixture of annoyance from both situations.

A pang passed inside Taekwoon, surprised that Hakyeon still cared about their past. He still thought about it as well.

Taekwoon decided to stop that overzealous god in his tracks, relieved when Hakyeon relaxed in his arms. "We'll find him. We can."

The godly pair made waste to the realms of the underworld they visited, exploring high and low for Hongbin.

It wasn't until they reached dangerous territory that they had a hint as to where Hongbin was. Unfortunately, they had to talk to Jaehwan.

The trickster had conned his way into gaining a realm from Taekwoon, the misty figure enjoying his own world of torture to himself.

"Ah, your boytoy is here with me. You definitely will run once you see him though. Are you prepared?" Jaehwan smirked, fangs showing.

Taekwoon calmed Hakyeon down before agreeing to Jaehwan showing them to Hongbin's punishment room, even if he was intolerable.

Jaehwan's face went serious then, shifting right next to Hakyeon, pointing to a stark, white door. "You can never truly free him, cocky gods."

The spirit poofed away as the gods rushed in the room, shocked to see Hongbin, beautiful as always, yet eyes wide, filled with fear.

The human's focus was glued to an enchanted mirror, a shift shadow Hongbin taunting the actual human with quiet whispers.

Before Taekwoon could stop him, Hakyeon threw the mirror away, his magic keeping the glass shattered for good. He went to hold Hongbin.

Their precious Hongbin was there physically; his mind, however, was lost, scared when meeting Hakyeon and Taekwoon's eyes.

"You're not me . . . **You're not me!** " Hongbin screeched, pushing each god away, his bloody hands gathering broken glass.

When there was enough to see a fractured reflection, Hongbin clapped like a child, but his smile broke when the image wasn't clear.

"Only me . . . Must. . . See monster. . .  **Where is me?** " The gods gasped as Hongbin slammed his head against the glass fractures.

Taekwoon pulled his lover away, Hakyeon there to stare, distraught to see his love yell and battle against both of them with such force.

As soon as he was released, Hongbin crawled to the edge of the room, almost hissing at them. "Not me. Only me likes me. Leave!"

The gods tried everything they could to help Hongbin, letting him out of the room, letting him explore the forests of the underworld.

As much as they tried, nothing fazed Hongbin's insanity, the human seeing more of himself than any being had in ages. He was doomed.

"Can we take him back to the mortals?" Taekwoon asked weakly. He didn't wait for Hakyeon to answer. That was the worst option.

Hongbin still had a human body; if he stepped on mortal soil for even a second, time would catch up with him. He would become dust.

The gods looked from afar as Jaehwan returned, chuckling at their demise, their sad expressions feeding him quite well.

"You see? He doesn't need either of you anymore. Both of you are useless gods." Jaehwan smirked as the gods shifted.

They took on the form of their beloved, relenting to Hongbin's bright smile, the happiness that was faded but what they missed so much.

" Three me. Perfect." Hakyeon and Taekwoon took it as a sign that Hongbin remembered his old wish of all of them being together.

They still had to perform their duties as gods, but when they visited, they changed, becoming 'mortal' for their love to accept them.

All three of them wandered the underworld together, the trio (Hongbin) preferring to be alone, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to those that thought this would stray away from the angst~


	33. Sinister Seduction NbinHyuk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first drabble will be more like Nbin vs Chasang  
> Visuals are also included but if you remember the scene where Hongbin and Hyuk are whispering into Hakyeon's ear in the Fantasy MV, then you have a clear idea of my inspiration.

Both sinister beings had watched over Hakyeon, a foolish mortal who lost his way in the perilous underworld.

Each of them had been attracted to him, his determined but undecided nature perfect as willing prey. Hakyeon would not get away.

Hongbin had managed to ensnare him in a space, one that resembled an empty room with a single chair in the center. Sanghyuk took notice.

The space was in between the creatures' territories, allowing both of them to phase in, appearing on each of Hakyeon's sides.

Being a lost soul for so long took its toll on Hakyeon, unfazed by the monsters growling in his ears, the killer auras not affecting him.

Hongbin took the blunt approach, shifting to stare into the lifeless eyes of his mortal. Hakyeon was still as the creature hissed at him.

"To disappear. That is what you wish for isn't it? I can grant you that wish. All you have to do is say yes. I'll take care of the rest."

The older creature smirked as he lifted Hakyeon's chin, satisfied that he wasn't wrong; the shift in Hakyeon's eyes told him everything.

He felt it was time, his fangs unsheathing to grasp onto Hakyeon's neck. But, his teeth only grazed the mortal, Hakyeon turning to Sanghyuk.

Sweet whispers on his left side had gotten Hakyeon to turn towards the mischievous being, frozen lips brushing past his ear gently.

"Don't listen to him. You have a lot to offer. You want to shine the most, right? We can achieve that together, you and I. Just say yes."

Sanghyuk chuckled as Hakyeon nodded slightly, a miniscule gesture but enough to know he had permission to advance, claws out, eyes fierce.

They were about to make the precious eye contact needed to form the sinful pact, Hakyeon about to become a part of Sanghyuk but also his own.

The mortal was so close, enough for Sanghyuk to taste his mortality dripping away. Instead, Hakyeon moved to stare straight ahead once more.

Both sinister entities were confused, now relentlessly barraging Hakyeon with sweet temptations of true death and ultimate power, immortality.

The mortal stared onwards, suddenly reaching for both Hongbin and Sanghyuk's hand in each of his own with an unnatural vice grip.

"Both of you should know I've been here long enough to know when you demons are tricking me into fates of suffering. Please be quiet."

The plea was seen as a challenge, both creatures using their maximum charm to have Hakyeon in the palm of their hands. The mortal had enough.

Hakyeon stood up from the cursed chair, one meant to keep any normal soul from ever leaving without sacrificing themselves.

Hongbin and Sanghyuk remained baffled, only watching as Hakyeon walked to nowhere in particular. "Farewell, beings of darkness."

Before Hakyeon could shift into another realm of the underworld, Hongbin and Sanghyuk followed close behind, evil grins on their faces.

"He's more interesting than I thought. Rebels such as he should be rid of." "Strong spirits like that deserve the lust of power, I think."

Hakyeon walked on, unsure why he was moving, forgetful of what his purpose in the underworld truly was. A lost soul, that's all he was.

Yet, his soul told another story, one that would make two ominous creatures follow him for eternity, even to the worst parts of hell. 


	34. Sinister Seduction NbinHyuk Pt. 2?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another sequel that can be seen as an alternate route/ending. Visuals are optional once again :)  
> Warning: bits of smut

Hongbin and Sanghyuk followed Hakyeon through the underworld for ages, concluding that he was no mere mortal.

Of course he had a human soul, one that had a pulse that resounded through the cast expanse of empty hell. Demons flocked toward it easily.

The initial pair believed they would have loads of competition ahead of them, yet when a new hunter came, they ran faster than they came.

It was if the second they touched Hakyeon, a benevolent force would push them away, a faint light strong enough to keep most of them away.

Hakyeon had kept everyone at bay besides Hongbin and Sanghyuk despite them being the most persistent. Hongbin began to feel wary of his prey.

Sanghyuk on the other hand, found this to be a great advantage. Perhaps Hakyeon was finally succumbing to his lust, the lust eternity gave.

The younger demon snuck up closer to the mortal, sporting his charmed voice and smile. "Are you ready for my gift now? Tell me yes, precious."

The magic didn't affect Hakyeon much, the mortal only tilting his head and huffing. "I'll get your gift, wait for me at the next door."

Pleased by the approval, Sanghyuk shifted away, the next door a few centuries ahead of them. Hongbin didn't advance right away, only inching in.

"You may have fooled that youngling, but I have my eye on you, human. You must disappear. Hongbin snarled, fangs dripping with soul's poison.

The mortal's reaction baffled Hongbin even more, Hakyeon's laughter matching the sinister mist around them. "Are you afraid of me, demon?"

Haughtiness was Hongbin's pet peeve, but he couldn't get himself to pounce on Hakyeon, the mortal still teasing him. "You are. How ironic."

Since the demon did nothing. Hakyeon continued walking, rather amused that Hongbin was still after him. "You think you know sin, demon?"

"Of course I do. I am made of sin, fool." The mortal snorted in response. "Follow me to the door and I'll show you something truly sinful."

He didn't enjoy taking orders from mortals, but Hongbin obeyed, lead by his insatiable curiosity and his growing hunger for untamed Hakyeon.

By the time they arrived, the pair found Sanghyuk sitting against the door, eyes frenzied. He hadn't fed, waiting for his prey to come to him.

"There you are, pet. Allow me to gift you now." Sanghyuk jumped into action, stunned to have Hakyeon's palm block those almond eyes.

"A moment please." Hakyeon smirked when both demons stood still. "I have remembered why I'm here, why I've been banished to the underworld."

Banished? Neither Hongbin or Sanghyuk had ever heard of a human getting banished, punished maybe, but never banished. "Why are you here, mortal?"

"I'm glad you asked. You see," Hakyeon went over to caress Sanghyuk's cheek, a surge of energy shot into the demon's body. "I'm a copycat."

"If you are unfamiliar with what that means, then it's simply," Hakyeon nudged Hongbin, a bit of soul taken away. "I have any powers near me."

"All I have to do . . ." Hakyeon took hold of each demon's hand, an odd push and pull of life essence overwhelming them. "Is touch."

The mixture of sensations that were never meant to merge was intoxicating, having the feeling of a last breath and all the world thrilling.

Hongbin and Sanghyuk no longer hesitated, latching onto the golden skin they had only seen as prey before that was now an incredible addiction.

Sanghyuk could taste eternal life on his tongue, sweetened by mortal sweat. He adored nibbling on Hakyeon's sparking, sensitive skin.

Hongbin basked in the feeling of his existence fading, his mind only focusing on Hakyeon's being, his moans, his lust, his everything.

Both demons pressed Hakyeon against the door, their hands and lips craving to touch the mortal everywhere that rid him of his boasting grin.

It was only until Sanghyuk grabbed his member and Hongbin reached behind him that Hakyeon lost it, leaning in to each touch until his body melted.

The mortal allowed the demons to have their own fun, opening his legs as soon as Hongbin stretched him out properly.

Being inside Hakyeon heightened their abnormal high, their cocks surrounded by powers that continually raised and drained.

The demons were left begging to come, staring straight into Hakyeon's fierce stare that never faltered, even as they both had their releases.

Hakyeon ended up on the floor, juices spread all over his thighs and stomach. He smiled at the collapsed demons below him.

"Did you enjoy sin?" Hongbin and Sanghyuk nodded feebly, their bodies not used to being so full. "Good. I think I'll keep both of you."

Hakyeon had them clean him up, chuckling at the sight of tongues desperately scouring his skin once again. "Hurry now. We must go."

Hongbin and Sanghyuk had no idea where they were headed, but it didn't matter now. Their prey had become the successful hunter of them, forever.


	35. Hyuk's 'Special' Game Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the drabbles I thought was going to be less serious but it escalated into somewhat legit smut even with the funny song choice.  
> Also this AU is based on a scenario where 5VIXX spoils and cares for Hyuk (aka Hyukcentric OT6), but I couldn't make that too clear in this scenario besides a quick mention...whoops.

It's sudden when Hyuk sneaks up behind Taekwoon, nuzzling the other's back for a moments. The older is confused, asking, "What is it?"

"Let's play a game." Hyuk chuckles chuckles as he hears Taekwoon swallow. "It's nothing too bad, just hear me out." Of course the other listens.

Taekwoon smirks when Hyuk tells him the simple task. All he had to was sing a song perfectly and he was free to have Hyuk to himself all day.

"Not that bad, right?" Taekwoon nods, both to answer the question and to accept the challenge. "Great, just turn around for me, babe."

The older complies, though is confused and shocked when he is pushed up against the kitchen counter, almost knocking over his coffee.

Hyuk uses this to his advantage, Taekwoon being frozen perfect for him to slowly lower himself onto his knees, right in front of tight jeans.

Undoing the button and zipper had Hyuk smirking, tugging Taekwoon's boxers down enough to grab the older's cock, licking a teasing stripe up.

That had Taekwoon taking a sharp inhale. Hyuk didn't continue, only looking up and saying, "Well, aren't you going to sing now, babe?"

The younger's mischievous eyes only had Taekwoon more aroused, aware that he should have seen something like this coming.

"I'm waiting." Hyuk tugged lightly making Taekwoon squirm from the lack of proper friction. The older breathed before singing the first lines.

" _I've been really tryin', baby; Trying to hold back these feelings for so long . . ._ " Taekwoon doesn't falter when he feels the warmth the of Hyuk's mouth.

His sultry voice is only a bit louder than Hyuk's moans, the younger basking in the taste of Taekwoon all over his tongue.

Soon, Hyuk's hands tug down Taekwoon's jeans even more, just enough to have him grip the sensitive skin on Taekwoon's inner thighs.

The older's toes curl, wishing that Hyuk didn't know his weaknesses so easily. His notes continue to be good and clear, just louder.

Both of them are aware that the other members are home, Hyuk now determined to have Taekwoon sing sinfully with his wrecked voice.

The pleasure from Hyuk's grazing teeth and nails somehow improve his singing, the husky tone of his near groaning voice making Hyuk flustered.

" _I know you what I been dreamin' of, don't you baby?_ " Taekwoon sings just as Hyuk sucks harder, pushes deeper to have all of Taekwoon.

Hyuk only wanted to have Taekwoon screaming his name, not to discover that the other's singing only improved as he got closer to release.

Both of their breaths were harsh, yet Taekwoon had not missed a single note, not even a lyric. Hyuk couldn't believe how horny he was now.

Apparently the other members were as well, their huffs and grunts just outside the kitchen, getting Hyuk to undo his jeans and pump himself.

" _Let your love come down; Oh, get it on; come on baby._ " Taekwoon grabs a fistful of Hyuk's hair, confident enough to push himself in even more.

Hyuk is left to admit defeat, coming harshly as Taekwoon finishes off the song with a rough, " _If you want to love me, just let yourself go."_

Taekwoon finally moans with the last few pushes, his throat raw from singing, leaving his scream of orgasm to be high and lustful.

Hyuk swallows everything, quickly picking himself up to latch onto Taekwoon's waist once more. "I guess we both win this round, don't we?"

"No, I win.: Taekwoon huffs, pushing Hyuk away gently. He cleans the mess on the floor before taking the younger's hand.

He leads Hyuk to the dining table, the younger suddenly surprised but aroused once again. "Our next round here? So kinky, babe."

"What are you talking about?" Taekwoon's confused expression leaves Hyuk more baffled, thinking the older would have his way with him now.

Hyuk gets seated on a chair while Taekwoon goes back to the kitchen. "I win, so I'm making you breakfast." Hyuk laughs while Taekwoon blushes.

The younger would accept Taekwoon's delicious food now, but he would get the older to fuck him long and hard later on, he was certain.


	36. Taken from Life Rabin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another angst drabble based on Hades teasers. Visuals are included but not needed to read this AU.  
> Also not that important but this is my most popular thread so far 0-0 probably since it is based on the story of Persephone and Hades

Wonshik never thought he would experience the death of his own heart, especially from one who was meant to give life.

As the god of death, Wonshik took more pleasure in seeing life wither away, the taste of his power dancing sinfully on his fingertips.

It was settled as such for many ages, right up to the point where he brought his destructive, frightening ways up to the mortal world.

One day, as he was savoring the crisp energy from a forest, he came upon a clearing where another god sat, caressing the plants around him.

The strange god had a blinding smile even in the darkness, his touch doing what Wonshik's wished to snuff out; bringing vitality and strength.

The clearing was alight with an ethereal glow, right until the god was called on by his mother. The shine followed his footsteps faithfully.

An odd feeling filled Wonshik's soul, a disgust in himself that he found the grueling sight of revival and birth on Earth so beautiful.

He walked to where the other once was, not surprised to see all the other's effort thwarted by his presence, his aura carrying death to all.

What he wasn't expecting was his own sigh of disappointment, his emotion of regret and cursing his own precious gift for destroying life.

It was then that Wonshik knew he had to retreat before it got worse. Yet, he lingered on in that forest, sudden death luring in the other god.

Over and over, Wonshik observed the god reviving the forest as fast as he had destroyed it, his handsome face now scrunching up in concern.

The life god only smiled in the moonlight once all of his work was finished; Wonshik found to be enamored by that expression the most.

After that he was always called on by his mother, a loud "Hongbin" in the distance having him rush back home, away from Wonshik's grasp.

Wonshik had become furious at Hongbin's mother. Why was she having such a graceful being so closed up, so apart from the world he created?

The thought had crossed the death god's mind each time Hongbin flitted away, each time he saw the other's pained smile of farewell.

It was only a matter of time before Wonshik's restraint broke, determined to have a proper place for Hongbin back in his realm.

It was a crazy thought to have the pure essence of life in the underworld, but Wonshik loved Hongbin too much then, wishing to gift all to him.

Waiting until Hongbin was alone in the clearing, Wonshik swooped in, taking the other god gently in his frigid, cold embrace.

Hongbin's eyes widened as Wonshik kissed him, the stale taste of sin making his stomach flip. He pushed the death god away in disgust.

"My mother warned me about you. Stay away from me, monster." Hongbin squirmed, attempting to run away. Wonshik's eyes furrowed.

How was he the monster? He was about to free Hongbin from a terrible fate, a life that limited him, that did little to show his true worth.

Wonshik ignored Hongbin's threats, showering his glowing skin with chilling kisses, lifting his shirt up to trace along his stomach and hips.

He was a failure with words, but surely he could show Hongbin how much he cared with this, with intimacy that showed his vulnerable side.

Despite the soft touches, Hongbin screamed louder with each passing second, frustrated that he was not strong enough to pull away from Wonshik.

"Free me, you beast." Hongbin snarled his lips turned downwards. "That is exactly what I'm doing, pretty rose, don't you see?" Wonshik grinned.

In an instant, Wonshik shifted them back to his home, to his throne where no one would ever be able to harm Hongbin ever again.

"My flower, you can have your own space here. A garden to do as you please. You won't ever have someone to hold you back."

Hongbin laughed bitterly. "You're the one holding me hostage! My place was with the humans, not with a foul, selfish creature."

Wonshik tried to hold Hongbin once more, in hopes the other would hear his unnatural heart. Instead, he was met with a harsh slap in the face.

"I know you're my only way back to the mortal world, but I won't do as you please. Leave me be." Hongbin stormed out into the underworld.

Wonshik kept his distance from the raging god, his soul tearing as he saw the never ending tears fall from Hongbin's flawless cheeks.

He was now aware of what he had done, watching the life god's steps only appear dim in the dark expanse of the world of death.

It was ironic that Wonshik hadn't realized that he had brought Hongbin to his worst hell, the realm wishing to take his power of life.

The only way to fix this was to do as Hongbin wished, to return the beautiful god back to where he was meant to express his passion.

All could return to normal with one flick of a wrist. The only thing that stopped the fix was Wonshik's broken, greedy love.

Now that he had Hongbin here, why would he ever let him go? That would only mean never seeing him again, and that was more painful for Wonshik.

It was fine that his love wasn't returned, that his soul was crushed as soon as they met. After all, Wonshik never had much of a soul anyways.

Soon enough he had found a sick satisfaction in seeing Hongbin's bright misery compliment the melancholy world he has worked hard to create.

And Hongbin, the miserable god, was left to give in, his hands itching to give life somewhere, anywhere before his whole body burst.

Black roses soon adorned Wonshik's castle, around his throne, watered only by the most hopeless tears, enchanted by a now empty vitality.


	37. Taken from Life Rabin Pt. 2?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always with these sequels, they can be considered optional/alternate if you are pleased with the ending of the first part.  
> Another drabble with optional visuals back on my original thread on twitter.

It was Wonshik's gluttonous gaze that made Hongbin turn in disgust, turn into a being truly heartless and abandoned.

The life god wasn't sure when his heart had given way, when his tears felt nothing more than sheer reminders of his eternal sentence.

All that Hongbin was certain of now was his burning hatred for the psychotic man that deemed himself the life god's lover, his only one.

Wonshik had done all that he could to keep Hongbin in a state of despair, to keep him from going beyond the 'safety' of his roses' thorns.

It was this twisted mindset that soon brought a wicked, yet mesmerizing smile from Hongbin. He had decided not to be controlled any longer.

Despite the loathing set into the core of his body, Hongbin began to be by Wonshik's side, doing all that would be expected of a happy lover.

With no tears to tend to his garden, the melancholic, black roses soon disappeared. Wonshik found that he didn't enjoy such a lifeless castle.

"I have grown fond of you, aren't you happy?" Hongbin teased, knowing full well that the death god would turn his cruel hands to him.

The life god took pleasure in seeing Wonshik unravel, treat him so lowly just for some trivial flowers. Hongbin knew his love wasn't true.

He was fully aware that Wonshik wouldn't admit to being only fond of his powers; only Hongbin being sickeningly caring would destroy this lie.

It would have gone smoothly if not for the fact that Hongbin didn't account for Wonshik fighting back, with piercing words meant only for him.

"Dear one, I have damned you to this state, I know. Your tears are the only way to spread life here, to let everyone see the glorious you."

"To survive in the underworld is to let your heart break, give it to the essence here. The best for you to give is with what you do best."

Contradicting words would usually have Hongbin denying them in a heartbeat, but the look in Wonshik's eyes were too truthful, too fond.

Everything was becoming too much; no matter what Hongbin did, some force was there to keep him in place, to deal with Wonshik's twisted care.

Did the balance truly wish for him to relent to such a contradicting fate? To live with eternal tears or a love for a chaotic god?

Both options were cruel, so abominable to Hongbin's simple wish of returning to his home, to his mother, to all that was life and light.

The world wished to see him burn, to drown past the molten depths of the underworld. Well, Hongbin wasn't going to lose to it either.

He committed the deed on a random, yet perfect moment. He let Wonshik do what he wanted one night, let a few of those cursed flowers grow.

The next moment he had reached inside his chest, pulling out a heart that was no longer glowing in purity, only in malicious disarray.

Hongbin stared straight into Wonshik's eyes as he crushed the damned heart, squeezing tighter and tighter until nothing was left.

With it out of the way, Hongbin slumped to the floor, the impish grin he had sported before now downcast into a blank, emotionless glance.

Since the life god had nowhere for emotions to stay, he would never fall into the world or Wonshik's ploys. Hongbin would just be, nothing else.

He observed Wonshik doing all in his godly power to try and fix him, to regain his 'precious rose', but it was futile. Life was gone again.

The underworld returned as it was, ominous and tragic, its king back only left with a statuous love, one who sat and judged all who came.


	38. Solo to Duet Leobin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok but listen  
> the Leobin in Love Me Do  
> YES

Taekwoon had watched him from afar for years, basking in the sight that was Hongbin's fierce dance.

Both dancers had been in the same studio ever since their massive recruitment stage, their paths barely crossing in group choreography.

Each were assigned with genres to master, Taekwoon was told he was suited for sensual pieces while Hongbin was more for rough ones.

In all truth, Taekwoon thought the opposite was true. He had always felt too predictable with his intimate moves, wanting to burst out more.

And Hongbin, graceful and charming man that he was, captivated his audience effortlessly, only needing his calm smirk and lustful eyes.

Taekwoon knew Hongbin wished to delve into more intimate dancing, but their coaches and managers were always so harsh to him.

They all told Hongbin his body was stiff, his gaze too rough to charm those who looked at his movements. Hongbin had no choice but to relent.

The arrangement had remained the same ever since, but Taekwoon caught Hongbin practicing his own ethereal choreography alone after hours.

The older never wished to get caught watching Hongbin. After all, the younger only greeted and danced with him when it was necessary.

All of his precautions to stay hidden were foiled by a wet floor, a spot that the nightly janitor had just finished wiping down.

Taekwoon stumbled into the almost empty rehearsal room, just as Hongbin dropped in his choreography, a strong leg pointing perfectly outwards.

Startled, Hongbin looked back at Taekwoon, the angle outlining his jaw, his wide eyes making the older blush profusely and hide his face.

"I'm sorry . . . I'll just go." Taekwoon bowed several times before reaching for the door knob. He froze when he heard the music stop behind him.

"Wait, please. You're Taekwoon, right? The older nodded, surprised to hear such acknowledgement and perhaps desperation in Hongbin's voice.

Hongbin sprinted to Taekwoon, grasping the older's hands tightly. "I know this is sudden, but please help me. I know no one else will."

Taekwoon remained frozen as Hongbin blurted out his troubles, about the next audition being his last shot to prove himself to everyone.

"This is so selfish of me to ask, but you're the best dancer I know." Honesty was pouring out of Hongbin's voice, flustering Taekwoon more.

The younger only asked Taekwoon to help finalize his choreography, but for the older, that meant opening up a whole new world.

He knew how hard Hongbin worked, even more than himself. Taekwoon seeing his secret dance meant seeing Hongbin, vulnerable yet powerful.

"You're the better dancer . . ." Taekwoon mumbled, which only made Hongbin tilt his head in confusion. "I said I'll help you with your dance."

That was the start of Taekwoon leading Hongbin, an experience that started with awkward touches but ended with a tangible dancer bond.

Taekwoon had grown enough confidence to lead Hongbin's body in the right direction, while the younger learned to trust his gentle arms.

Both boys poured countless hours into the choreography and Taekwoon assumed Hongbin would be satisfied with their results. He wasn't.

"I don't want this to be a solo anymore. I want to do this with you, Taekwoon.: Hongbin confessed, a bit scared the older would say no.

Taekwoon's rapid acceptance startled Hongbin, but also brought him immense relief. He would be able to face his fears now.

On audition day, everyone in the studio was left speechless by the unlikely duet, mesmerized by the sensual combo of soft and strong.

Hongbin would have hands graze across Taekwoon's body, his point dance being in a tight embrace with his head in the older's shoulder.

Taekwoon would push himself away with great force, expressing his hidden desire to run away from his ever growing love for Hongbin.

The dance was a controlled push and pull until they ended with sitting on the floor, leaning on each other's foreheads with rough breaths.

The studio was not hesitant to cast Hongbin and Taekwoon as a permanent duo, becoming the opening act in the next competition for them.

When the pair headed outside, Hongbin couldn't help but pounce on Taekwoon, giving the older a chaste kiss on the lips, giggling and grinning.

"We did it Taek!" Hongbin's excitement was infectious, Taekwoon feeling himself smile as well. He wrapped his arms around Hongbin tightly.

He could only consider himself lucky to be by such a beautiful being. He wished to see Hongbin's smile for a long time. "No, you did it, Bin."

 


	39. Couch Surprise Neobin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamest chapter title ever I'm sorry  
> but um  
> Warnings for implied d/s relationship  
> and my ever occurring adjustment to smut with no real plot in mind

Hakyeon was used to a silent practice room when the day was over. The members usually went straight home when their leader allowed them to.

The oldest on the other hand, stayed behind to tidy up, pick up any stray towel or snack wrappers the others left behind by accident.

He thought it would be the same that day, but was shocked to hear rough breaths when he finished checking each smaller studio room.

Following the odd sound, Hakyeon realized that it was coming from their huge dance space, more precisely, against one of the walls.

He opened the door slowly, expecting anything but what he saw was occurring on the couch. Hongbin was on top of Taekwoon kissing roughly.

The younger's hands were all over Taekwoon, mainly scratching desperately around his hips and abs. They were both rutting against each other.

Hakyeon assumed both of them were looking for a quick release, considering the spot they chose and how heady they were being with clothes on.

Their rough pants and Hongbin's needy whines were signal enough to have Hakyeon walk over. "Stop." He shook his head when they didn't listen.

His boys knew he didn't enjoy when they started without him. Hakyeon immediately stroked a bit of Hongbin's hair before gripping it tight.

He enjoyed the way Hongbin's jaw angled when he pulled back, showing off a beautiful, unmarked neck. Hakyeon looked hungrily at Taekwoon.

"Did I give you permission to warm up Binnie for me?" Hongbin moaned when Hakyeon pulled harder the more he waited for Taekwoon's response.

"No, but -" Hakyeon patted Hongbin's shoulder, the younger knowing it meant to stand up and get off Taekwoon. "There's no 'but's. You know that."

Pulling the younger closer, Hakyeon went in for an unforgiving kiss, having Hongbin mewling, clutching his shirt while Taekwoon only watched.

Taekwoon knew this was his punishment, but he couldn't help but feel the rush of seeing the smaller members kiss madly and grope each other.

He reached over but was met with a firm smack on the hand by Hakyeon. "You two will have to wait to play with each other now. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Hakyeon smiled into his kiss with Hongbin, gradually moving away. He straddled Taekwoon, who was still laying on the couch.

Taekwoon gasped, feeling the older grind against his jeans, his cock already unbearably hard. He went to grab Hakyeon's ass but was rejected.

"Hongbin sit behind me." The younger obeyed, his legs spread because of Taekwoon's thick thighs. "Bite me where Taekwoon can see, dear Binnie."

Taekwoon groaned, wishing he could join leaving bruises on Hakyeon's shoulders, wanting to make him moan even louder than he was now.

"Good job." Hakyeon whispered to Hongbin. The younger was hungry for both of his partners, nibbling golden skin and rutting on long legs.

Taekwoon finally got a break when Hakyeon undid his jeans, using that sinful smirk when he noticed how Taekwoon sighed in relief.

"Were you waiting for this, baby?" Hakyeon asked innocently, bringing out Taekwoon's cock, making Hongbin freeze for a moment in awe.

He stroked it with small ministrations, Taekwoon nodding fervently. Hakyeon squeezed Hongbin's arm. "I didn't tell you to stop. Go on."

Hongbin did as he was told, whining softly when he saw Hakyeon had undressed a bit as well, two grinding released cocks teasing him badly.

Hakyeon was relentless, chuckling with a hoarse voice when Hongbin shifted to grind against his ass, proud of his boy for being so patient.

"You have permission, dear." Hongbin smiled, pushing his jeans down and was about to go back to his heavy rutting. Hakyeon had other plans.

The oldest grabbed his boys' leaking cocks, rubbing hard and fast. Taekwoon and Hongbin groaned; their Sir knew them too well.

"Both of my babies want to fuck me, right? Want me screaming your names, coming from your amazing cocks?" Hakyeon asked, his tone heady.

Hongbin and Taekwoon muttered many variations of "Fuck yes" until they both came, their cum decorating Hakyeon's slender legs.

Hakyeon chuckled, surprising the other two when he got back up, heading to the bathroom to clean up. "We'll continue this at the dorms."

Taekwoon and Hongbin groaned, making their Sir return with a frown. "If both of you don't hurry, then neither of you will get my ass tonight."

The pair reluctantly readied themselves, their lust returning when the older kissed them passionately. "Such good boys. My boys."

The trio rushed home, no words needed when they went straight to Hakyeon's bedroom and promptly locked the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for dom bottom Hakyeon.  
> That's all.


	40. 1950s Inspired Photo-shoot Rabin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of this was necessary  
> Also crying because @Lerrryyyyy drew some fanart for this AU   
> It's so nice

Hongbin wasn't sure about the new job his manager had suddenly accepted, giving the model no context to what he was going to do at all.

Hongbin kept pushing for some answers as their driver sped off to his outside location for the photo-shoot. Most of the staff ignored him.

It wasn't until they arrived at an open meadow that Hongbin's photography and stylist crew nagged him to get out of the car quickly.

They pushed him to meet with the main photographer and director, dishing out only the best greetings and assuring Hongbin would do well.

Sure, Hongbin understood that he was a last minute call since the original male model had called in sick, but he wasn't fond of kissing ass.

Instead of following his team's lead, he looked around, ignoring the usual photo-shoot setup to focus his sights on the parked, vintage car.

He couldn't be sure the exact year of the vehicle, but he was fairly certain it was from the 1950s. That fact alone interested him more.

Once the greetings were done, Hongbin was yanked to go change and get his hair done while being bombarded with questions from the stylists.

He got ready in record time, his hair slicked back with massive amounts of gel and his makeup natural, one that gave him a tough appearance.

He didn't mind the outfit he was given, a plain white shirt, a black leather jacket, some rolled up jeans, along with casual sneakers.

He was only given a moment to look in a mirror, pulled to where the shoot was already starting,  the staff reminding him he had a partner.

The model could only nod confusedly, his eyes still adjusting to the bright sunlight since he was held in the styling tent for such a long time.

He was lead to the car he spotted earlier, not surprised to see his partner taking their solo shoots. Hongbin couldn't deny he was distracted.

Instead of the refurbished car stealing the show, the other model, sporting a tight, black dress and tall wedges, shined with perfect poses.

A tight silk ribbon was tied around their waist, golden buttons traveling down the sides of their hips to reveal a teasing slit in the dress.

Hongbin gulped as he made eye contact with his partner's legs, calves perfectly sculpted that lead to thighs that flaunted a curvy figure.

The dress was sleeveless, allowing Hongbin to see his partner's wonderful set of tattoos, showing off sharp collarbones and a smooth neck.

His partner's hair was also styled up, placed in a tight bun that suited the fierce makeup they had on, bright red  lips and dark eyes.

Hongbin felt he could go on praising his partner's appearance, their modeling skills, everything. Overall, the man was absolutely perfect.

The moment of staring could have lasted forever and Hongbin wouldn't have noticed. Luckily his manager snapped him out of his enamored trance.

The model couldn't feel his legs as he walked over to the beautiful man, who was now in a flustering position atop of the car.

The curve of his back was clearly seen as Hongbin's partner laid on his stomach, ass clearly sticking out thanks to the height of the wedges.

Hongbin had forgotten to check in with the photogrpaher, immediately positioning himself aside the other, staring at him with adoration.

"Mr. Lee, wait just - No, no, hold that pose! It's perfect!" Hongbin blushed as he heard his partner chuckle from the photographer's comments.

"You must be the last call." The other model said, shifting a little to pose as if returning Hongbin's caring stare. "I'm Wonshik."

"Hongbin." He muttered shyly, reluctantly walking toward the other side of the car when he was directed to do so. Wonshik's eyes followed him.

Hongbin and Wonshik were to place one arm on the car, shift their weight until they were leaning against it in a casual pose.

The car's hood wasn't big, so Hongbin soon touched Wonshik's hand with his own, resisting the urge to flinch in embarrassment to get the shot.

Most of the other poses were a blur for Hongbin, that is, until he was told to put both elbows on the hood to stare at Wonshik who did the same.

Wonshik smiled, easily noticing how much the other model melted while he was in his pinup appearance. "Are you free after this, Hongbin?"

"Huh?" Hongbin's eyes went wide, instantly getting scolded by the director. He responded once he composed himself back to a serious stare.

"I . . . I'm free." Hongbin gulped, shocked as Wonshik leaned closer and closer to his face. "Perfect. I'm free too." The pinup model smirked.

Before he could back away, Hongbin was met with soft lips on his own, the cheering about the "best shot" muffled in his dazed head.

Wonshik pulled away and walked back to his tent, knowing that with that last shot, there no need to go on with the photo-shoot.

"I'll see you soon, Hongbin." The other was left gaping, still on top of the hood. The director noticed the lipstick stain on his lips.

A quick flash happened before the photographer screamed about having the exact picture for the cover of his magazine. Hongbin didn't care.

All he wanted to do now was meet Wonshik again, talk to him and maybe return a few kisses, perhaps getting lucky enough to woo the other.


	41. Fairy Neo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Taekwoon will be a fairy that I'm not too familiar with besides the basic facts. If I get any details wrong, feel free to let me know!

The turbulent storm had thrown Hakyeon's feeble boat deep in the middle of the ocean, flipping it over when the sailor had no chance of returning.

The chaotic waves surrounded Hakyeon's body, dragging him closer and closer to the ocean floor as he fought to reach the surface.

Despite Hakyeon's adrenaline pushing him to the maximum, the lack of oxygen was weakening each new stroke, each push of his legs.

The sailor thrashed, his will to survive not faltering even with his vision blurring, his lungs burning. He was so close to not making it.

Suddenly, Hakyeon saw something shift in the water, a being so translucent he was sure he was dreaming. He smiled as the man reached for him.

Hakyeon woke on on island in the next moment, his drenched body barely placed on the sand, his lower body still splashed by small waves.

Lifting his head, the sailor searched around frantically, aware that he was saved, that someone or something had brought him here.

"Hello?" Hakyeon called out, not hearing a response even as dawn greeted his eyes. It was only when his stomach growled that made the sailor stop.

Hakyeon spent most of his day on the unknown island gathering supplies, especially since he had no idea how far he was from home.

By the time night returned, Hakyeon was exhausted, his body not having much time to recover from his close call with death.

Yet, his unknown rescuer came back to Hakyeon's mind, enough for him to return to the beach, pacing back and forth with a loud voice.

Hakyeon strode back a bit back into the waves, the water reaching his chest until he felt as if his path to the ocean was blocked. "What the -"

"Don't go." Hakyeon shrieked; a man rising from the water pressed a wet, firm palm against his shoulder. All of him was the ocean itself.

His being was solid enough for Hakyeon to see particular details once he relaxed, the other's eyes calm even as he screamed loudly.

Both of them regarded each other closely, Hakyeon swallowing before asking, "What are you?" The other shifted a little as if nervous.

"Ashray fairy." The short response was enough for Hakyeon to notice the fairy's gentle, light voice. "Were you the one who saved me?"

The fairy nodded, nudging Hakyeon back towards the island. "Wait, wait I wanted to thank you. What's your name?" Hakyeon said with wide eyes.

". . .Taekwoon." Hakyeon smiled widely then, taking the other's hand in his own. "Thank you. I'm not sure if I could ever repay you."

A moment of silence passed before Taekwoon muttered, "Just be safe." The sailor was wondering if he was crazy for thinking that the fairy was cute.

"Aw, you're so sweet, wanting to protect me even now." Hakyeon teased, giggling when he finally saw the fairy truly flustered from the attention.

They bantered for most of the night, Hakyeon almost forgetting that he was stuck on an island. Taekwoon moved when he sensed the sun was coming.

Taekwoon had explained that he would lose his corporeal form if the light touched him. "You better go then. But, can we talk the next night?"

Hakyeon's eyes were bright and expectant, his gaze enough for Taekwoon to nod and grin slightly. "If you wish." The sailor bounced happily.

"Great! I'll see you then." Hakyeon watched Taekwoon return to the ocean, watching a bit too long, realizing that he should probably go sleep.

The day passed too slowly, Hakyeon's urge to see the fairy again strong enough for him to wait in the water just as the sun was setting.

The fresh moonlight made Taekwoon's emergence that much more mesmerizing, the soft glow caressing the fairy's face and smiling eyes.

"Welcome back." "Maybe I should say that to you." Hakyeon talked the night away while Taekwoon listened, in awe of the human's positivity.

The same occurred the next few nights, with Hakyeon unsure if he wanted to return home if that meant leaving Taekwoon alone.

Taekwoon had other ideas, wanting to see Hakyeon return to his own people, to enjoy his rather short life as much as he could.

The fairy would figure out a way to get Hakyeon home, but for now, he would be thankful for having the cheerful, lovable man by his side.


	42. Fairy Neo Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people asked for a sequel of the last drabble...so enjoy!

Days blurred for Hakyeon, each of them turning only into small moments, ones that made him smile, forget he was stranded and alone.

He tried his hardest to refute the last part, assuring himself that he had Taekwoon by his side, to comfort him just as any person would.

Except, Taekwoon wasn't a person at all. He was an ashray, a fairy bounded by the currents of the sea, only a small part claimed as his.

Hakyeon was fortunate to be in his space, be rescued by him, to gain his trust. He was scared, not of Taekwoon, but of himself and his emotions.

Each night he spent on the island brought on overwhelming feelings that had Hakyeon clutching his heart before walking to the beach.

There were only so many times that Hakyeon could deny that Taekwoon was a beautiful enigma, one that had his heart in his watery hands.

Of course going home went through Hakyeon's mind, constantly whenever Taekwoon directed questions about his old life, about his true home.

It hurt to talk about those things with the fairy because it reminded him that even as a mortal, Hakyeon was free to be anywhere, anytime.

Taekwoon had never known those luxuries, this part of the sea the only place to be and his translucent eyes never meeting the sun's rays.

The most painful fact was that Taekwoon was most interested in Hakyeon's stories of his friends, family, any with heavy interaction.

The fairy had seen Hakyeon possess a different light whenever he recalled his loved ones. It was an aura Taekwoon could never compare to.

Neither of them wished to listen when Taekwoon mentioned helping Hakyeon return to his old life. Both had their hesitation about it.

"Do you really want me to leave you?" Hakyeon asked, his voice feeble. He searched the fairy's expression, unsure of what he wanted to find.

Taekwoon looked away. "It would be best for you." He knew the other wasn't pleased with the answer, the currents stirring roughly below him.

"Best for me? Do you think I'm not happy with you here?" Hakyeon blurted out, his heart speaking before his mind could process his words.

"No. It just isn't fair." Other people, beings, deserved to see Hakyeon, to bask in his presence. Or at least, that's what Taekwoon thought.

Hakyeon clenched his fists. That statement didn't just apply to him. Taekwoon hadn't chose to live a lonely existence, to be isolated.

Before Taekwoon could say anything more, solid lips gently met his own. They were warm, having the fairy wonder if that's how the sun felt.

The sensation was followed by the sense of hot liquid falling down his face, not realizing there were Hakyeon's tears until their eyes opened.

"This whole thing isn't fair . . .I love you." Hakyeon confessed over and over, squatting as he sobbed, Taekwoon solely watching in despair.

"Hakyeon, I -" Before the fairy could answer him, Hakyeon rose back up, his face hard, teeth clenched. He wished there was another way.

"Help me.: Hakyeon knew the fairy was aware of what he meant. He relaxed his body, relieved Taekwoon didn't say the words he wanted to hear.

Taekwoon nodded. He kissed Hakyeon again, this time to literally steal the other's breath, enough to have him unconscious for his return.

Taekwoon held Hakyeon tight as he made his way further into the ocean, past the rough current until they reached the boundary of his waters.

It was close enough to have Hakyeon wash up safely ashore, but too far away for Taekwoon to be sure if they would see each other again.

He hadn't wanted to use his gift on Hakyeon, but Taekwoon felt it would be worse if the human remembered their time together.

With a small inhale, Taekwoon drank in Hakyeon's memories, smiled bitterly when he felt that they had the same emotion hidden away for so long.

He let Hakyeon float away once he was done, watching the being he loved the most return to where he was needed, where he belonged.

Even if they never met again, Taekwoon would keep their time together sacred, flowing in the waves, hitting their shared shores forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am beyond heartless for giving my OTP the bittersweet angst  
> I regret nothing
> 
> A/N: the next few chapters will be purely platonic antics because I love pet! VIXX AU


	43. Platonic VIXX as Pets AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone familiar with all the art of VIXX being drawn as different animals? Here is my take at one of the many varieties and the weird shenanigans they go through together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Before I begin, here is a list of what kind of animals each member will be  
> Hakyeon: Golden-crowned Kinglet  
> Taekwoon: Scottish Fold  
> Jaehwan: Pembroke Welsh Corgi  
> Wonshik and Hongbin: French Lop Rabbits  
> Sanghyuk: Caucasian Shepherd Dog  
> This was supposed to be short but it also includes backstories, a prologue and an epilogue that I will post up after this.  
> Thank my friends for spurring me on this crazy idea. Sorry if platonic drabbles aren't your cup of tea

The others weren't so fond of Hakyeon's noisy chirping, but they supposed he would make a good leader since he got them out of the pet store.

None of them were sure where they were going, trailing confusedly behind Hakyeon, who was bouncing forward with excitement.

He took them to a park, which Jaehwan and Sanghyuk immediately liked once they saw all the squirrels they could chase.

Taekwoon was indifferent about their temporary shelter, resting comfortably next to a rather shady tree as he watched the others play.

Wonshik and Hongbin hopped, hoping to catch up to the dogs but with no luck. Instead they chose to bother their cat friend, who only grumbled.

Hakyeon flew happily above them, unwilling to tell everyone else that they had to keep moving before the store owners found them.

Busy cooing at their adorable antics, Hakyeon didn't realize that the humans were right behind their trail, yelling once they saw the pets.

The bird flew to Sanghyuk, who easily let the cat and bunnies on his back before dashing off, Jaehwan scurrying behind yipping worriedly.

It was a few miles of sprinting and random turns before the pets lost the humans once again, this time more wary about stopping.

* * *

 

Once they were certain they were in the clear, Wonshik, Hongbin, and Taekwoon were asked to search for food as the other pets rested.

Handling bouncy bunnies was something Taekwoon was never good at, following behind as they searched for some sort of garden nearby.

With his unbelievably good nose, Wonshik lead them to a vegetable patch, drooling at the sight of the fresh carrots and lettuce.  

Before the anxious bunny could jump, Hongbin nibbled at Wonshik's ear, reminding them that they had others to look out for.

Taekwoon proceeded to gather up as much as he could as the bunnies bickered, making use of a decent sized basket he found nearby.

* * *

 

Jaehwan and Sanghyuk barked loudly as they saw the odd trio come back with food, but whined once they saw it was only veggies and not meat.

Pecking the dogs lightly on their head, Hakyeon scolded them before nuzzling up to the cat and bunnies, who turned away from the snuggles.

Ruffling his feathers, Hakyeon flew to the basket, attempting but struggling to pass everyone a fair share of the food.

Watching their tiny leader struggle, Taekwoon pawed the bird away to push the basket over, watching the veggies roll gently on the ground.

Of course, Wonshik took his chance to nibble at the carrots first, the rest choosing at whatever was closest to them.

Jaehwan and Sanghyuk went with the cabbages, trying not to cry about beef jerky or yummy dog treats as they ate.

The other pets thought wrong for thinking Hakyeon's chirping would stop as he ate, happy to see his friends enjoying a meal but rushing them to finish.

Taekwoon swiped at him as he flew by, glad that everyone else seemed to agree that having a small moment to relax would be good.

* * *

 

Everyone soon had their fill, Wonshik and Hongbin becoming as antsy as Hakyeon once they focused on the bird fluttering around constantly.

Sanghyuk stood and walked ahead, hoping to be the leader of the next part of their trip. Jaehwan wouldn't have that though; it was his turn.

The dogs barked each time one passed the other, not paying much attention to the pets behind them besides an occasional back glance.

With the energetic dogs too busy arguing, it was too late when they realized that Taekwoon had passed them, the cat who wanted peace in front.

Hakyeon landed on the cat's head, curling his talons as if to ask where they were headed to next. Taekwoon shook his head.

The only thing he was sure of was that he wanted to find a place where he could take a decent nap and let the others waste their energy.

* * *

 

The abandoned house that Taekwoon encountered was the perfect place, wriggling past a grate to lay under the building's foundation.

He thought he would be in peace while the rest of the group explored, but all of them are exhausted, wanting to rest as well.

Hongbin and Wonshik joined him first, cuddling up on each of his sides. The cat didn't think it could get much worse, but he was wrong.

Hakyeon returned back on his head, adjusting himself deep into Taekwoon's fur. The dogs wanted to join, but they had some trouble.

Jaehwan was slightly too big for the grate, his butt getting stuck in it so he couldn't reach the others. His cries echoed in the small space.

Sanghyuk nipped the other dog's small tail, hoping it would get the other to squeeze through, his attempts providing more pain than success.

The big dog pushed the Corgi with all of his might, but even that proved futile, both of them left out of the cuddle session of the night.

Sanghyuk cuddled up to Jaehwan's butt for even the slightest bit of warmth while Hakyeon began pecking at Taekwoon incessantly.

The cat huffed, knowing the bird wanted him to move closer to the dogs but he was comfortable in his spot. He was fine as he was.

Wonshik and Hongbin saw how stubborn the cat was, moving in sync to nudge Taekwoon right next to Jaehwan, who barked happily.

The Corgi licked the cat happily, suddenly flinching when Sanghyuk nipped at his back leg. The other dog couldn't take his tail wagging so much.

The bunnies and bird surrounded Jaehwan as well, purposely covering his mouth so he would be quiet as they tried to get some well deserved rest.

* * *

 

All of them slept well, even the grumpy cat who was secretly thankful for the extra warmth that surrounded him.

It gave them enough energy to get Jaehwan out of his tight spot the next morning, his fur a bit stiff where he was squeezed for so long. 

Despite his body being sore, Jaehwan was the first one to run around, distracted by the flock of butterflies that passed by.

Hakyeon went to Wonshik and Hongbin hoping to groom them, but puffed up once they started to run away from him.

Taekwoon thought he was free this time, but mewled when he felt Sanghyuk's whole weight press on his back.

* * *

 

After spending most of the morning outside of the house, the bunnies bounded inside, still hoping to have Hakyeon chase them for a bit more.

The bird did just that, chirping for the others to follow him as well. The house was old and creaky, which made Hakyeon super nervous.

Hakyeon stuck close to Sanghyuk, the only one who could scare another creature if there were others in there with them.

Of course Jaehwan had no fear, following the bunnies' scents as if he were the one chasing them in the first place with no hesitation.

Taekwoon noticed a window right away, settling near it to catch bits of the sun's rays until Sanghyuk bumped into him.

* * *

 

Sanghyuk didn't want Taekwoon to miss any of the fun and grabbed the cat from his collar, immobilizing him to carry him around comfortably.

The cat's head limped to the side, bobbing uncontrollably as Sanghyuk bounded up the stairs to follow Jaehwan and the bunnies.

The big dog is much too excited for the chase, knowing Wonshik and Hongbin were the best when it came to hiding from the others.

Hakyeon tweeted cheerfully, flying ahead of Jaehwan when the Corgi managed to corner the bunnies in one of the rooms upstairs.

Before the bird could have his revenge, Wonshik and Hongbin ran in opposite directions, managing to climb aboard each of the mischievous dogs.

Sanghyuk gladly put down Taekwoon in order to help Wonshik escape, while Jaehwan was already off sprinting with Hongbin somewhere else.

Hakyeon flapped his wings in frustration, waiting until the cat recovered from his temporary paralysis to chase after the others.

The bird nudged the cat to look for them together, but Taekwoon assumed it would be faster if they split up and went back downstairs.

* * *

 

Hearing the random scary noises again had Hakyeon flying around at sonic speed, the small chirps he gave overpowered by his flapping.

It's a few more minutes before he found Jaehwan and Hongbin, both of them somehow in the attic despite the Corgi's tiny legs.

He fluttered in front of their faces, the odd sensation of slapping feathers having them cringe back before following the bird back outside.

With 2 rebels caught, Hakyeon hoped Taekwoon had had as much luck as him so they could find a less scary place to stay after this.

What he found was something that had the angered bird hesitating for a moment, a sight too cute to disturb. He held Jaehwan and Hongbin back.

Instead of a cat perched alone on the windowsill, Taekwoon was on top of Sanghyuk and next to Wonshik, bathing comfortably, looking serene.

All of them were napping, despite being asleep earlier. Jaehwan almost barked to wake them up, but Hongbin slapped an ear to his big mouth.

Hakyeon and Hongbin did their best to keep the overexcited Corgi occupied, but it wasn't long before Jaehwan yipped right next to Taekwoon's ear.

The hiss from the cat is enough from the cat to startle the others, the whole group in an odd sense of panic before Hakyeon tapped their necks several times.

Hakyeon pointed back outside, feeling prideful when the rest agreed that it was time to move on, maybe somewhere with more dog toys for Jaehwan.

* * *

 

Since the cat and bird chose their last shelter, they reluctantly let the Corgi be leader, who had them running once they went on their way.

Jaehwan, being the snuggly dog that he is, chose an alleyway near a daycare, rushing to the tiny humans outside.

The little ones played with the Corgi, showering him with all the affection that sometimes the group couldn't give.

Sanghyuk was right behind him, a little sad when some of the tiny humans cried and ran away. Was he too big? Some children rode on his back.

Wonshik and Hongbin hid in the bushes, amused when the tiny humans peeked inside every once in a while, their arms too short to grab them.

Taekwoon had a soft spot for the tiniest human in the group, meowing softly when the girl giggled, petting his fur gently.

Hakyeon wanted to play too, a bit too aggressive for some but enough to have a tiny human grab his body, squeezing a little too hard.

The bird squawked, but stayed calm knowing tiny humans could get more anxious than him, even if he wanted to peck the hand around him.

* * *

The other animals got exhausted after an hour, wondering how Jaehwan handled the tiny humans' energy for so long.

The Corgi was still bouncing around by the time the tiny humans are picked up by the parents, whining when all of his new friends said goodbye.

One of the boys couldn't tear his eyes away from the sad dog, pulling on his mom's shirt to ask if he could keep the "pudgy puppy baby".

The mom smiled softly once she saw how friendly Jaehwan was, nodding to let the boy know he was free to carry the dog into the car.

Before the other animals could stop the humans, Jaehwan was taken into the strange machine, Hakyeon struggling to keep up as it left.

Sanghyuk carried the other animals, forgetting to watch out for their safety, only keeping his eyes on the tiny bird in the sky.

Cars whizzed by and humans toppled over as the huge dog rushed by, slowing down when Hakyeon flew to him, pointing to the human's home.

* * *

Jaehwan is carried by the tiny human, doing his best to wriggle free from the unexpectedly strong grip. The other pets ran to him.

They didn't make it on time, the mom closing and locking the front door behind her. The pets scattered across their front yard.

All of them searched for a way inside, Hakyeon going to all of the windows of the house. He spotted Jaehwan on the second floor.

Attracted by the clacking noise, Jaehwan barked at Hakyeon, whining when his paw was only met with glass instead of feathers.

The humans dragged the Corgi away once they heard he was scratching the window, the dog soon distracted by a ball thrown in another room.

Hakyeon went to the others, chirping sadly when no one has found a way back to their friend. They were all silent until Taekwoon moved.

The cat told the bird and bunnies to wait from afar, meanwhile positioning himself on the floor, Sanghyuk told to put his paw on his belly.

The big dog was confused, doing what he was told anyways. He was not ready for Taekwoon's piercing yowl, one that alerted the humans.

* * *

The mother ran out first, telling the tiny human to keep the Corgi away from the 'fight' but Jaehwan knew better.

The small dog made a run past the humans, Taekwoon and Sanhyuk rushing over to the bush that his other friends were hiding behind.

Wonshik and Hongbin were startled when Jaehwan licked them all over, their fur quickly getting clumpy and matted from doggy drool.

Hakyeon got the sme treatment, though it was easier for the Corgi to get the bird drenched and sticky. The reunion cut off fast.

Once Taekwoon and Sanghyuk saw that everyone else was together, they composed themselves, dumbfounding the humans as they ran off.

The tiny human wasn't sad, realizing that the odd combo of animals were actually friends. "Bye pudgy baby! Have fun with your family!"

Jaehwan barked back happily before following the others into a less populated area. He headed toward the daycare hoping to see more tiny people.

Before he got too far however, Sanghyuk nipped at him to go the other way, his gentle bark at the others telling them he was leader now.

* * *

It wasn't surprising when the big pup was on the trail for food, especially since their mishap in the afternoon made them skip lunch.

It's another few streets before they reached a restaurant that was about to close, still rich with warm smells of delicious meat and veggies.

Jaehwan and Sanghyuk wasted no time to storm the back entrance, making the working humans run in a frenzy to catch the dogs.

Hakyeon went in after, directing the cat and bunnies to the shelves that had the most food on them. Sadly he couldn't carry much.

Taekwoon braced himself when Hongbin and Wonshik jumped on his back, using the extra leverage to make it to the food easily.

Wonshik was deemed in charge to pile all the food that he could. Hongbin rushed in to help when he thought the other bunny was going too slow.

Sanghyuk was tall enough to grab one big pot, throwing it on the floor below the bunnies before making another lap around the kitchen.

The bunnies dropped the food, landing on top of it along with Hakyeon and Taekwoon. They waited until Jaehwan made it safely out the door.

Sanghyuk went to pull the rest of his friends out, happy the humans were too busy dealing with their mess to notice their rather slow escape.

* * *

The food was pulled away to an empty lot, a few yards away from the restaurant in case the humans went to find the pets.

Sanghyuk let everyone get out of the pot before tumbling out the rest of its contents. His tail wagged as he saw 90% of it was meat.

The others were quite content too, Hakyeon opting to take the few veggies rather than taking the specs of meat he did enjoy.

Of course the dogs got too busy growling at each other for them to notice Taekwoon grabbing the best pieces, nibbling as he watched them.

Hongbin and Wonshik took advantage of this too, grabbing an equal amount of meat and veggies to share amongst themselves.

By the time Jaehwan and Sanghyuk went to dive in for their share, they were left with the meat that was hard to chew.

They whined at the others that it wasn't fair, but the rest of their friends went on eating. Sanghyuk ate quietly while Jaehwan cried.

Despite their complaining, the dogs were happy with their full bellies afterwards, knocking out as soon as they took their last bite.

Everyone fell asleep as well, except Hakyeon, who was too wary of the day's events to let something else happen to anyone in his family.

The bird hopped around the bundle of fluffy animals, waiting until sunrise to let Wonshik know it was his turn to find a new shelter.

* * *

Wonshik, known to be a bit clumsy with his responsibilities felt thrilled, wanting to show his friends he could do a good job as leader.

He set them off on a path that was calm and empty, just as Hakyeon had advised them to do before their escape from the pet store, 

All was going well, but when Wonshik took a chance to look behind him, he could see Hakyeon was oddly more jittery than usual.

The little bird's eyes were darting everywhere, his quick bouncing annoying Taekwoon enough to have the cat pawing at Hakyeon constantly.

That made Hakyeon stay still for a while, straightening his head whenever Taekwoon sped up to catch up to Wonshik.

As the bunny watched get more frantic as the day passed, Wonshik finally remembered the nights Hakyeon had spent in his old cage.

The same unfocused glance from the past stared back at Wonshik, letting him know that Hakyeon hadn't slept a wink the night before.

The other noticed this as well, choosing to stay quiet since none of them had ever figured out a way to calm Hakyeon down.

* * *

Jaehwan nudged Wonshik to keep going when the bunny slowed down, but he was more determined to find a way to help Hakyeon now.

He looked around, hoping anyone would see something that Hakyeon enjoyed. Wonshik thought it was fruitless until he spotted it.

A building, with a black disc in front was nearby. The disc reminded Wonshik of how the pet store owner used one to play pretty sounds.

He led everyone there, though he had to push Sanghyuk and Jaehwan a bit more since they were sensitive when it came to any sort of noises.

Luckily for Wonshik, the building was playing calm and graceful sounds, a sort of tinkling that got Hakyeon's attention immediately.

Hongbin noticed Hakyeon was less tense hearing the melodies as well and placed the bird on the window that was slightly open.

Hakyeon was chirping, complaining that they really should keep moving, but froze when the sounds reminded him of his exhaustion.

The sounds were as comfortable as his old nest, something that triggered his memory of his old him, a time where he was truly free.

The sweet memories lulled the bird to sleep, the other animals relieved to see their friend getting proper rest and not worrying so much.

Sanghyuk and Jaehwan licked Wonshik, Hongbin patted him with an ear, and Taekwoon tapped his shoulder gently. They were proud of him.

As they watched Hakyeon rest, Wonshik and the others enjoyed the sounds surrounding them, forgetting life's dangers for a few moments.

* * *

Though he didn't want to disturb Hakyeon, Hongbin advised the other to keep moving before they got caught in the afternoon crowd of humans.

With his fluffy ears, Wonshik carefully put Hakyeon back on Taekwoon's head, content to see that the worrywart still slept on.

On the move once again, the group was careful to move away from the giant buildings, not wanting any more shocks or trouble.

Taekwoon walked calmly, but felt anxious, not sure where Hongbin was leading them to. The bunny kept quiet and marched onwards.

Wonshik, Jaehwan and Sanghyuk kept their worries away by teasing each other, almost getting lost when Hongbin made sudden turns.

* * *

Hakyeon slept through the whole trip, awakening in a daze. He is surprised to see that the sun is almost setting and the group so tired.

The bird went to peck Hongbin for pushing everyone too far, only stopping to see they were surrounded by nature, so many trees.

He tensed up, thinking they were at another human park, but flew up on the tallest branch he could find to double check.

Hakyeon saw that they were on a mountainside, just far away enough from the humans to not get bothered. The city seemed so small below him. 

Flying near all of his friends, he checked if they were okay with Hongbin's choice, not wanting to accept right away for selfish reasons.

Jaehwan and Sanghyuk barked, their tails wagging of the thought of being able to play and still have a chance to sneak some meat away.

Taekwoon seemed indifferent, but Hakyeon saw the small glint in his eyes as he settled into the fresh grass under a shady tree.

The bird knew Wonshik was satisfied by the wat he collapsed, laying on his back, his nose twitching constantly as he slept.

Finally, Hongbin was lost in his own world, watching some flowers sway in the wind in front of the oncoming sunset.

Hakyeon hadn't seen all of them relaxed in . . .ever really, their lives stressed from captivity or escape in all of their time together.

* * *

 

The bird didn't think it could get any better, but that changed when the group all ran to reveal a giant nest they built together.

Sanghyuk was the first to settle in, taking up the center of the nest. The rest joined in around him, glancing over to see Hakyeon.

The bird felt felt his heart swell up, seeing there was the perfect amount of space for him to squeeze in.

Surrounded by the warmth of his dear friends, Hakyeon knew that this would be definitely be their new  **permanent** home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	44. Platonic VIXX as Pets Wonshik and Hongbin backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I got too invested when I thought of this AU   
> Whoops

Despire their somewhat parallel personalities, Wonshik and Hongbin had always been together, growing up on their own.

They wandered off together when they were younger, not paying attention as to how far they were hopping in the pasture.

By the time they realized they couldn't find their way home, it was dark, causing Wonshik to panic. Hongbin held his fear inside.

Wonshik had always enjoyed teasing Hongbin about how he was a few days older, but in tight situations he went to the younger for help.

He wasn't sure what to do, but he hoped that Hongbin had something in mind. The other bunny had no clue what to do but had to stay strong.

* * *

 

With hunters as more of a threat at night, Hongbin had them move, sticking close to the trees not faltering for the smallest moment.

Wonshik felt as though his legs were on fire by the time they found an odd place, something made of trees but producing its own light.

Both bunnies raised their ears, relieved to hear that only other animals were residing inside, none of them known to eat their kind.

They hopped to the entrance, the sliver of peculiar brightness dazing them before they went in the gigantic shelter.

They were met with many eyes, some from cows, chickens, pigs, and other animals the bunnies had seen humans tame.

Wonshik took a few steps back, willing to face the wilderness rather than deal with the brute creatures that kept animals locked away.

He urged the other bunny to follow but was shocked to see Hongbin nestle up in a pile of hay, patting the empty space next to him.

Hongbin knew that being in human territory was dangerous too, but he thought seeing Wonshik safe as they rested was the better option.

It took a while before Wonshik relaxed enough to sleep, his eyes fluttering in every direction even with his eyes closed.

Hongbin put a protective ear around his friend, in case of any dangers they faced in the morning. He slept with his other ear ready.

* * *

 

Exhausted from the late night journey, neither bunny heard the human enter the shelter until Hongbin was being lifted up into its arms.

Wonshik, though startled, did his best to get his friend away from the elderly male, his giant hands patting Hongbin awkwardly.

The old man merely thought the other bunny wanted attention, freeing one arm to cuddle both of them in his arms.

Hongbin and Wonshik made small noises of distress, wriggling until the human placed them back atop their temporary bed.

The entrance to the shelter was more open than before, the bunnies knowing it was the perfect chance to escape safely.

They were about to sprint away when the human reached for something, pulling out a pile of veggies from a box nearby.

Hongbin nudged Wonshik when the other froze, mesmerized by the food laid out in front of them. They hadn't eaten in so long.

Forgetting any consequences, Wonshik went to nibble on a carrot, ignoring the laughter from the human and Hongbin's whining.

The younger bunny huffed when his friend didn't listen, still wary even though the human remained still. He chewed lettuce cautiously.

The human smiled when the bunnies finished their meal, petting their heads with a more gentle touch.

Wonshik and Hongbin glanced at each other, seeing that the elderly man meant no harm. They weren't sure what he wanted from them though.

* * *

 

The human spoke, with neither bunny knowing what he said. His voice was soft and caring, a force that kept that kept the bunnies staying with him.

Hongbin had the hardest time adjusting, but after a few months, he began to accept the shelter as their new home, the human their guardian.

The human and other animals didn't mind that Wonshik and Hongbin strayed themselves away from the group, preferring each other's company.

Even with their old lives on the back of their minds, the bunnies were content, rather glad that they had found such a safe place to stay.

Their content had them blind to the human's deteriorating health, the way the old man stared at the bunnies with overwhelming adoration.

* * *

 

The day was like any other when the human stopped giving Hongbin, Wonshik, or any of the other animals for that matter, their daily care.

He hadn't showed up in the morning to check on them as he usually had before the sun came out, which worried the bunnies.

Hongbin attempted to reassure Wonshik, hoping that their caretaker was merely too tired to get up before everyone else did.

All the animals waited, waited long enough to see the sun set and to hear a mournful wail from inside the human's own shelter.

Night was upon them when a girl walked towards the animals, the one they recognized as their human's only family member.

She lingered at the entrance for a moment, whispering, "I'm sorry" to all of them before leaving for good. None of them said anything.

* * *

 

The trucks arrived the next morning, taking most of the animals to another shelter, or at least that's what Wonshik and Hongbin hoped for.

The bunnies expected to have the same fate, however, a van arrived for them, a more melancholic human placing them in small cages.

Being separated had Wonshik's heart racing, even more so when he heard the loud noises outside, less calm winds and more shouting.

He had curled up, using his ears to block the deafening sounds until the human's machine stopped. He peeked when the doors were opened.

He and Hongbin were taken deep into human territory, their stiff and metal homes replacing the trees Wonshik was used to seeing.

* * *

 

Hearing other animals was a small relief for the bunnies, quickly turning into sadness when they saw the others still in small cages too.

This new place was only similar to their home with the old human in that all sorts of animals were held here.

The rest was horrible, much too small for any of them to live properly, only to be fed and looks good for other humans to take them away.

Hongbin was the first to learn that they had been put in a 'pet store' and was the one who vowed to get him and Wonshik out no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's been 3 months and I'm still sad about the farmer... why did I do this to myself


	45. Platonic VIXX as Pets Hakyeon backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My precious bird.... I have grown a serious attachment to Hakbirb   
> HELP

Hakyeon grew alongside a huge family, one that stuck close but allowed him to be independent ever since he could fly.

Weaving through countless trees and spiraling through the calm winds was Hakyeon's favorite pastime, his heart soaring along with him.

Being carefree at times didn't mean Hakyeon shirked from his responsibilities though. He did his best to support everyone around him.

He found that his passion was seeing other birds, his friends, finding their own happiness, their own unique way to fly.

The elders in the flock saw Hakyeon naturally taking on the role of leader and never questioned when the young one asked to be in charge.

* * *

 

Being the official leader took some time away from his free-flying, but Hakyeon didn't mind in the slightest if it meant he was helping.

At first, his aid was beneficial for everyone, the flock reaching heights they hadn't before in a long time. All the birds were grateful.

It wasn't surprising to see things deteriorate though, the older adult birds growing envious of Hakyeon's rapidly rising success.

The suspicious chirping began slowly, the rumors and critiques eventually reaching Hakyeon's ears through a friend.

Hakyeon believed his family would trust him enough to know that his first priority would always be the flock, their happiness over his.

Sadly that wasn't the case, most of the birds accusing Hakyeon of using all of them for his own benefit, to have control over everything.

They went as far as attacking his special moments to himself, twisting it into a dark moment where he could be free of his family for good.

* * *

 

Despite the negativity around him, Hakyeon remained strong, ignoring all the quiet chirps and odd stares as he took care of his family.

He stood his ground until he was confronted by the older birds, being nudged out of his own nest and outside their territory.

Hakyeon refused to cry, even when his attempts to return were denied. He had to accept his family's decision; it was their choice to do this.

He had no reason to look back, an odd sense of full freedom that had Hakyeon feeling out of place with the world around him.

With his small wings, he flew, flew past his limits, hoping that exhaustion would cloud his sad thoughts until he figured something out.

* * *

 

Resorting to sleeping in abandoned nests, Hakyeon would tweet a sweet song he was taught as a chick, finding it helpful to rest a bit.

Flying and resting became a tiring and repeated process, Hakyeon's days blurring so much that he almost forgot to feed himself.

Going nowhere in particular lead Hakyeon to human territory. He was aware that it was a place that spared small crumbs for birds like him.

He flew atop many of the humans' towering shelters, accepting even the most stale offerings that were thrown to him.

It seemed as though it would become another drab phase of his life, but Hakyeon soon met a young female human that noticed him a lot.

* * *

 

Her hand reached for Hakyeon countless times, her wide smile growing bigger each time the small bird hopped closer each day.

She came to see him so often that Hakyeon came to nurture an infeasible dream that this human wanted to be his family now.

The bird knew his hope was fruitless, however, his body moved forward, right until he was in a harsh grip and put in a cage.

The human's smile transformed into something sinister as soon as Hakyeon was behind the stifling bars, her laugh being quite evil.

Hakyeon made no move to escape, blaming himself for this incident and later of his old family hating him instead of flying.

* * *

 

The ride to the pet store was quiet, the owner subtly asking Hakyeon's captor if the bird was sick when he stayed quiet during the exchange.

Hakyeon was placed near other animals, his heart sinking even more when he saw that they looked much more miserable than he did.

Something in his gut told him to sing his old song, to provide them even the smallest comfort during their time together in this cold place.

He wanted to free them more than himself, his new dream becoming to show all of them that outside the store had potential for hope.

Hakyeon chirped on, reassuring the others (and himself) that he would find them a better home, somewhere where they could truly be happy.


	46. Platonic VIXX as Pets Taekwoon backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone was wondering, yes, all these backstories will have angst.

Taekwoon was never one to bask in blinding brightness or deafening noises. He preferred his own space, his precious silence.

Perhaps this was due to him being raised in darkness, his mother a runaway from an abusive home and his sibling being ever so cautious.

Moving to suspicious but quiet places was a big part of Taekwoon's lifestyle, his priority being hidden away from the rest of the world.

He watched the world around him with hesitant eyes, the lingering scars on his mother's body a warning not to stray too far from his homes.

* * *

 

Despite not wanting to interact too much outside, Taekwoon was satisfied, more than pleased to be there for his family, always.

That changed as soon as his oldest brother never returned home after scavenging for food one day, his mother put on high alert afterwards.

The shelters became even darker, to the point where they weren't allowed to venture out for days at a time until it was deemed safe.

Taekwoon could deal with no lights, but he was becoming bothered by the tight spaces, his body surrounded by his siblings' stifling fur.

He had been pushed out of his comfort zone and being denied to return to it after imploring to his mother about going back to their old ways.

It was difficult observing his mother being overtaken by fear, still pursued in her mind by the cruel humans that used to own her.

When Taekwoon realized that his mother couldn't be pulled away from those traumatic thoughts, he knew he had to leave.

* * *

 

His love for his family remained, but Taekwoon couldn't handle the pressure of focusing on others instead of himself. He wanted his own peace.

Taekwoon nuzzled up to the rest of his siblings and his mother before heading out, hoping they would do well with one less mouth to feed.

The cat wandered around the city he had grown up in, his first time noting his surroundings instead of avoiding it with caution.

Doing his best to hide from humans, Taekwoon managed to reach the bustling center, a place where the noise rang loud and clear in his head.

The sudden rush that his senses received was disorienting, so much so that Taekwoon was easily captured by a rather old human. 

* * *

 

Thrown into a cage became the least of Taekwoon's worries once he saw that he was being put with other animals in a small space.

He understood why they were all panicking, but their cries pierced through his skull, leaving him to hiss at anyone who approached him.

The more time Taekwoon was held in the pet store, the more he wished that he hadn't left home for his personal, selfish reasons.

He knew that if he ever were to escape, that he would appreciate anyone who would tolerate him and his short temperance.

Curling up in his cage, Taekwoon breathed calmly, a process that he would repeat until he would be okay to deal with himself and the rest of the world


	47. Platonic VIXX as Pets Sanghyuk backstory

Sanghyuk had quite an odd life, being more of a nomadic creature rather than preferring to stay in one place for too long.

It wasn't always like this, his first year or so being rather calm, his owner desperately trying to find the big guy a new home.

Sanghyuk meant well, doing his best to behave whenever he was put into a new home, but couldn't resist being mischievous most of the time.

Destroying furniture or backyards didn't go well for any of the humans that were interested in Sanghyuk, leaving him to go back and forth.

The process became something the puppy had grown to expect, a bit relieved to be back with his first master, even if it was for a few days.

* * *

 

It was all so repetitive that Sanghyuk hadn't expected to be put in a shelter, his master not even saying goodbye as he left for good.

The other dogs he was placed with were wary, curious but scared of his huge Sanghyuk was although he was still a puppy.

Seeing how the big group would back up into a corner when he approached, Sanghyuk used this hesitance to his advantage, to escape.

He forced the other dogs to run frantically around the shelter, keeping the caretakers busy enough for Sanghyuk to sneak out through the back.

That's when Sanghyuk officially began traveling on his own, struggling a bit at first to find food, water, and shelter the first few days.

* * *

 

Of course he missed his old lifestyle, but Sanghyuk knew better than to impose himself on humans who didn't know him that well.

If he went to humans, they would criticize him for being too restless, too untrustworthy and most of all, for being too big.

So traveling he went, far enough to reach a city after months of being stuck in dense forests and open meadows. Sanghyuk felt nervous.

He didn't want to return to a place owned by humans, but he was growing much too skinny and much too tired. There was no other choice for him.

Scavenging for thrown out food was simple enough, Sanghyuk feeling more full than he ever had even at the shelter he was put in.

* * *

 

His love for human food became addictive, enough to have him spotted and taken once again, this time in a funny smelling van.

He overheard the humans complaining about his size, making Sanghyuk instinctively lower his ears and curl up as much as he could.

Once out of the van, Sanghyuk was given a collar and leash, being lead into a place with so many animals, most smaller than the pup.

Unlike the other animals, Sanghyuk wasn't put in a cage. He was placed next to them, being told by a human to watch the others carefully.

"Make sure they don't escape or there will be hell to pay." With that the human left Sanghyuk to do his uncomfortable duty.

As Sanghyuk peered at all of their expressions, he understood that none of them were happy, and were a bit annoyed of his presence.

The pup didn't want to be shunned by other creatures, that would be too much to handle. He also wanted them to be as free as he was before.

He wasn't sure how he was going to pull it off, but if there was a way to help them all out, he would act in a heartbeat.


	48. Platonic VIXX as Pets Jaehwan Backstory

Jaehwan had grown up besides humans his entire life, surrounded by the babies and younger ones until he was ready for the job they gave him.

His original master left him in the care of humans who managed a huge building, filled to the brim with tiny humans who loved him immediately.

The Corgi found it odd that the tiny ones outnumbered the adult humans, but left his curiosity about it behind to play all day.

Being pampered and adored was something Jaehwan lived for, but he also made sure that the tiny humans felt as happy as he did.

* * *

 

All was fine for the first few months, the children distracted with a cute dog and Jaehwan doing what he was taught: never letting them be sad.

Unfortunately that changed all of them the most affected when the first child was taken away, tears in her eyes about leaving her home.

Two people came for her, claiming that they were her new parents, which Jaehwan couldn't comprehend. How could a human have more than two parents?

There wasn't enough time for Jaehwan to understand completely as another one of his friends was taken, two other people claiming to be family.

The other kids were melancholic when one of them left, giving bitter smiles to Jaehwan when he went to cuddle and comfort them.

* * *

 

This continued, a vicious cycle of the Corgi's friends leaving until there was only one left, along with the adults that hardly paid him mind.

As the last 'parents' came, Jaehwan protected the last boy in his care, only barking and growling so he could keep his buddy happy.

The humans in charge of all of Jaehwan's old friends offered him along with the boy to the 'parents', saying they no longer wanted the Corgi.

Despite all the persuading, the 'parents' refused, commenting that Jaehwan must be ill-behaved if they no longer wanted him.

With the last child out of their care, the humans packed up their things, carelessly stuffing Jaehwan into a cage and shoved into a car.

* * *

 

The drive into the busy part of the city didn't faze the Corgi all that much; his sadness was more from an overwhelming sense of guilt.

He made a promise with his old master that he would make his new family happy. He didn't do that and let everyone get taken away. 

Jaehwan hardly remembered being given to the pet store, his mind more clear until he was already put in with all of the other animals.

None of them appeared to have a trace of happiness, which only brought Jaehwan chills and a rising urge to cheer them up somehow.

Despite being stuck in a place so draining, Jaehwan remained as he was, hyper and ready to play whenever someone let him out to walk.

This gave him a new feeling of motivation, to remember to stay happy for his next family and keep them together forever no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Some people were confused on twitter when I first wrote this so I'll also explain here. Jaehwan was raised to be a therapy dog, placed in an orphanage to cheer up the children while they waited to be adopted. Both the kids and the pup got too attached and it ended up being a sad parting 
> 
> Just the prologue and epilogue left for this guys~


	49. Platonic VIXX as Pets Prologue

Sanghyuk never considered the pet store owner to be his master, even though he was brought to the human's house at the end of each day.

He was constantly fed scraps, sent outside as soon as he was done with his meal. He received no signs of affection from the human.

It was worse than how he was living on his own, that tiny flicker of hope for love burnt out each time their eyes met every single day.

Just as every other morning the past few weeks, Sanghyuk was waken up at the crack of dawn, a collar tightened too much around his neck.

The pup was rushed into the van, quickly lead to the pet store to watch over the poor creatures stuck in cages in a disgusting room.

Hearing each animal whine weakly had Sanghyuk turn his head, desperately attempting to avoid the strong stares boring into him.

Sanghyuk was aware of how unfair it was for him to be the only 'free' pet, but he felt as trapped as them, stuck with an unwanted life.

The usual pressure was getting too much for the pup, his body ready to shift completely away until he heard an unfamiliar sound, a sweet one.

The chirps were almost silent at first, but the echoing walls allowed the sound to fill the cramped space with a gentle melody.

It took a second for Sanghyuk to realize it was a song, with notes so forlorn yet still trailed with a sliver of unbridled hope.

It lead to a small bird in the middle of the store, his voice strong enough to have Sanghyuk and the rest of the animals raise their heads.

Suddenly an excited Corgi followed along to the beat, yipping as if he knew the bird's song by heart. Other animals soon followed.

Two bunnies kept their eyes trained on the bird, nose wriggling as if it were a sign to show that they were listening intently.

Sanghyuk would have missed the Scottish Fold's reaction if not for the walls reverberating the noise of sharp claws against metal.

The bird continued to sing, gradually getting louder until the pet shop owner barged in to silence the 'annoying ruckus' and left again.

Sanghyuk noticed the bird sigh a little, but keeping his head up even while in the middle of being threatened and insulted.

This raised the pup's curiosity, walking over to the tiny, yet brave bird with expectant eyes and a swift, moving tail behind him.

He barked, hoping it would be enough to start the singing again, being quite surprised when he saw the bird was distracted.

Hakyeon fluttered around when the human left, too busy with his plan to notice the big pup approaching his cage and barking the first time.

He observed the poor stage of each cage surrounding him, all of them rusty enough to fall apart if hit with enough force.

The bird had been trying to communicate with the others, realizing only birds would understand his plan of escape was in his song.

Hakyeon almost tweeted at the top of his lungs out of frustration until he is startled by Sanghyuk's second bark, which is twice as loud.

Not sure if the dog was there to punish him for his earlier rebellion, Hakyeon inched back to the end of his cage, ruffling his feathers.

The pup tilted his head, wondering if he got too close too fast, backing away to give the bird some space in apology.

Hakyeon acknowledged the dog's gesture, hopping towards him, ultimately feeling bad that such a young pup would be stuck here.

Once becoming familiar with Sanghyuk, the bird pecked at the metal bars in front of him, chirping with enthusiasm.

Jaehwan, all the way across the room, mimicked the bird's actions, instead gnawing at his cage and growling while shaking his body.

Wonshik, Hongbin, and Taekwoon bumped their cages enough to rattle them, the occasional meow occurring to get Sanghyuk's attention.

Sanghyuk understood what they wanted, but hesitated to fulfill their wish since he was aware of the risks if something went wrong.

Hakyeon noticed the pup tense up, tweeting to get Sanghyuk to focus on him, to look into his determined eyes without looking away.

The pup could only see a bird that was unafraid, pointing at the exit and the other trapped animals constantly almost at sonic speed.

After a few moments to think Sanghyuk decided to try to free everyone, using his size to knock over all the stacked cages at once.

A loud crash was heard before the pattering of animals' scattered footsteps, all of them pushing hard enough to open the back door.

The human returned as soon as the first flock of animals ran out, yelling loud enough to startle the rest of them to freeze temporarily.

Hakyeon, flying in the back of the crowd, noticed this, proceeding to attack the human's face with his wings and talons.

That stirred the rest of the group to escape while they had the chance, a small few not moving forward due to another shock.

Sanghyuk stopped when he heard Hakyeon squawk out in pain, having being caught in a death grip by the human.

The pup was about to run back for the bird when Jaehwan beat him to it, his small legs rushing over to the rescue.

Sanghyuk is even more surprised when Wonshik, Hongbin, and Taekwoon followed close behind the Corgi, the cat appearing especially mad.

The sudden flurry of animals attacking him had the human fumbling over, dropping the now unconscious bird on the ground.

Sanghyuk carried the bird carefully out of the store, grateful that the rest of the brave animals managed to make it out safely as well.

When Hakyeon comes to, he is surrounded by dogs, bunnies, and a cat who appeared to be concerned about his well-being. It was odd, but touching.

He chirped nonstop to show that he was alright, sitting atop their heads to scrunch up their fur as if he were petting them.

Hakyeon wasn't sure if they would be willing to follow him, but he knew he wouldn't mind keeping them together if they did.

The others weren't so fond of Hakyeon's noisy chirping, but they supposed he would make a good leader since he got them out of the pet store.


	50. Platonic VIXX Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New friends, new family  
> The final farewell

Everyone in the group was comfortable in their new home, being in an environment that was a safe distance away from the city.

They were close enough to the humans for those who still craved their attention and were willing to put trust in them (mostly Jaehwan).

Fortunately, Hakyeon wasn't too worried about anyone visiting the city, knowing them each of them had a way to hide their tracks well.

It was also a risky, steep climb to reach their shelter, an obstacle even the most fit humans tended to avoid during their traveling trips.

Even with less stress on their shoulders, Hakyeon made it a point to give everyone duties to keep them vigilant in case of an emergency.

The tiny bird would be the focused eye in the sky over the others, a nagging habit he adapted to during his carefree flight time.

Taekwoon constantly volunteered to manage ground watch, secretly wanting the sun-bathed rock they used as their post all to himself.

Wonshik and Hongbin took turns gathering supplies, whether it was food or sticks for their nest with the help of a basket Jaehwan 'borrowed'.

Even with his determined to help out more, Wonshik still needed a constant prod from the other bunny to move if he took an afternoon nap.

Jaehwan was the only one who a strong urge to visit humans, mainly the tiny ones who squealed when he passed by and gave him daily affection.

Sanghyuk, still overcoming his nomadic habits, drifted quite a bit, sticking with everyone though he preferred to protect Jaehwan in the city.

He would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy the coos and and cuddles he would get being with the Corgi, but he felt his main duty more.

The pup was aware of how excitable Jaehwan could get, so Sanghyuk had to make sure the older wouldn't get caught up with distractions.

Days simply flowed by, the calm of their routine easing the others into relaxation, but making Jaehwan itching for something more. 

The Corgi ran up to Hakyeon one morning, yipping and pointing to the city, tail wagging once he saw the bird nod his head sleepily.

Sanghyuk was immediately woken up after that, flinching once he felt his ear being tugged by Jaehwan, who was raring to go.

This in itself was confusing to the pup's tired mind. They usually went with the humans in the afternoon, when the tiny ones were outside.

As much as Sanghyuk wanted to ignore the other dog, Jaehwan barked loudly, enough to have Wonshik and Taekwoon wake up in agitation.

With tiny, but forceful feet, Hongbin pushed Sanghyuk out of the nest, taking the opportunity to sleep in the huge spot the pup left behind.

Having no chance to return to his precious slumber, Sanghyuk reluctantly followed Jaehwan, yawning more as the sun rose.

Not many humans were up at this hour, the ones that were rushing on the street and ignoring the dogs for the most part.

Jaehwan couldn't help but be disappointed, wandering to see if anyone other than his usual human friends would play with him.

Sanghyuk, still a bit unfocused and whining, was merely a step behind the Corgi, but it got worse as they ventured deeper.

The pup was a few feet behind Jaehwan when the upbeat music began playing, sounds that had Jaehwan sprinting to see where it came from.

It was until Sanghyuk couldn't hear Jaehwan's pattering paws that the pup ran full speed, not wanting to lose the Corgi in a growing crowd.

Pushing past countless humans, Sanghyuk finally saw his friend stop at an odd building with an orange, squishy fish as its sign.

The music was pouring out when Jaehwan stepped on the front mat, the building's door opening automatically to let the dog in.

Sanghyuk barked but was too late; the Corgi was already off, showing his happy face to all of the startled working humans inside.

Both dogs caused everyone's work to be halted, the sounds of singing and instruments dying down in favor of barking and yipping.

Suddenly one human stood in front of the dogs, making the pups crash into his legs. Oddly enough he smiled, amused by their antics.

Sanghyuk noted that his eyes were kind, his look rather rare for humans in this city. He couldn't keep himself and Jaehwan in danger though.

The pup grabbed Jaehwan gently on his collar, dashing back home, to Hakyeon and the others before they were taken away somewhere cold.

Hakyeon could tell something was amiss, the usual straight-faced pup panicked even when the bird came to calm him down at the nest.

Hongbin and Wonshik were each on Jaehwan's sides, nuzzling deeper into the Corgi's fur when they saw his ears were drooping.

Before the bird or bunnies could get answers from the dogs, Taekwoon ran towards them, his meow enough to say a human was coming.

Sanghyuk and Jaehwan were too shocked to move, leaving Hakyeon no choice but to stand in front of them, ready to protect his babies.

The human approached cautiously, casting a nervous smile to the cat who hissed menacingly and to the bird who ruffled his feathers.

Wonshik and Hongbin did their best to keep the human away from the dogs too, standing besides their tiny bird leader for support.

Instead of scaring the human off, the man became immensely curious, his eyes wide seeing all these animals together as a group.

He slowly reached inside his bag at his waist, pausing when Taekwoon bared his teeth and pawed in the air with unsheathed claws.

Pulling a soft toy out, the human squeezed it, the squeaking noise capturing the dogs' attention. He smiled when the pups noticed him.

Sanghyuk and Jaehwan were about to investigate what the toy was, but Hakyeon fluttered around to keep them far away from the man.

Placing the toy on the ground, the human backed away, watching as all of the other animals tilted their heads in confusion.

Everyone remained in a standstill, the animals seeing if the man was making any shifty movements. The human only sat and waited.

Jaehwan, the most trusting, walked up the toy, intrigued by the absence of its face and the length of its squiggly legs.

The first bite had Jaehwan wriggling with happiness, his caution replaced with the joy of finding something new to play with.

Seeing the toy being harmless and the man keeping still had everyone else surrounding Jaehwan, wanting a turn to touch the squishy plush.

Pulling more of the same toy out of his bag, the human tossed it to the others, curious to see what they would do with the jellyfishes.

Hakyeon scrunched the top of his own plush with his talons, chirping in wonder about how soft the thing's head was.

Taekwoon smacked his around, amused to see it bounce more than the squeaky mouse Jaehwan had brought home one day.

Wonshik bounced on his, hopping faster each time once he figured out the plush made different noises each time he did so.

Hongbin laid on his plush, satisfied with the thing's drawn out squeak, almost similar to Sanghyuk's groaning in a cute way.

Sanghyuk bit into his like Jaehwan, though the plush disappeared into his big mouth with every enthusiastic chomp.

The animals finally knew the human could be trusted once Hakyeon approached him, flying up to land on his head and petting their new friend.

The man came to visit a lot after their first encounter, at times bringing a group of girls along who adored the animals right away.

Nine girls around them was overwhelming at first, but the animals warmed up to them, their singing bringing a huge comfort.

None of the humans forced them out of their comfort zone, instead waiting for each of them to come out of their protective shell.

Hakyeon and the others still lived in their home, happy enough to never think of moving anywhere else.

But, they were even more happy to find such kind humans, ones that were part of their odd but even greater family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More AUs to come, but feel free to send requests on twitter @goldenvixx if you have any prompts/ideas~


	51. Laughter Lines Navi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Hakyeon's LieV broadcast on the V App. I wrote this before the full english subs were released, so please forgive me if some parts aren't 100% accurate.   
> Was also listening to Laughter Lines by Bastille while writing this!

Wonshik would never admit to the other how long he had been waiting for the live broadcast to start, happy to see their fans as anxious as he was.

The announcement for Hakyeon's solo broadcast had been out for weeks, Wonshik immediately making a note on his phone so he wouldn't miss it.

Now that the moment was here, the younger was grateful that he had managed to make an anonymous account on V, a random name and a blank icon.

He shut off the comments when the fanart of the event appeared, fading only to reveal the real leader walking in and climbing into bed.

Once Hakyeon wriggled into a comfortable position, he smiled, greeting everyone that was tuning in. It made Wonshik smile, how gentle his voice was.

The leader mentioned how happy he was having so many people with him to try to get a good sleep with. His grin suddenly turned into a pout.

"I was hoping the other members would be here to see me. They promised they would tune in." Hakyeon wriggled his feet, making Wonshik chuckle.

The adorable expression was almost enough to have Wonshik reveal his identity, but he held himself back, not wanting to cause any chaos.

Of course Hakyeon transitioned back into his happy self again, a real wonder to the younger. His leader always lead live events so well.

Hakyeon kept mentioning about how he would help everyone fall asleep soon, but how they should stay awake a bit longer to be with him.

"We have a special theme for tonight." Hakyeon giggled as he looked at the comments. "Tonight will be about one-sided crushes." Wonshik gulped.

The younger crossed his fingers that Hakyeon wouldn't mention his embarrassing past, but of course, that's exactly the first thing he did.

"The member most familiar with this theme? It's probably Wonshik. He dealt with this issue a lot during our pre-debut days."

Hakyeon continued, going into details that had Wonshik covering his face and groaning. The leader talked as if the crush was a normal one.

Wonshik hadn't meant to doze off, reminiscing about how much he crushed on Hakyeon as they were training, bonding at a rapid pace.

He was so stuck in the past that he had almost missed Hakyeon calling out his name again, playing a song Wonshik had recommended a while ago.

Wonshik was grateful the other still remembered it, how he told the audience how much the melody and voice soothed him enough to rest.

It was small things like that that had Wonshik the happiest, finding tiny ways to make Hakyeon's life a happier one in his own way.

Wonshik's smile grew wider once he heard Hakyeon sing, watched him cuddle with the cute robot plush, be his serene yet charming self.

The rest of the broadcast passed much too quickly, Hakyeon bidding goodbye almost as soon as he was done showcasing Today's Record.

Wonshik had wanted it to be much longer, even if it would have been Hakyeon talking about sweet nothing or small chatter once more.

Sadly, Hakyeon waved to the camera, sporting his biggest grin as he bid everyone goodnight. Wonshik caught himself waving back and blushed.

He would see Hakyeon soon enough, so he wasn't sure why he had returned the gesture. He turned off the app as soon as the broadcast ended.

Wonshik waited patiently for the jaw-dropping selfie that he knew Hakyeon would post up, an odd signal to say he was on his way back home.

As much as he wanted to head back as well, Wonshik kept himself busy, posting a few posts on Instagram before leaving his studio.

The younger had arrived a few minutes before Hakyeon, rushing to situate himself on the living room couch in a comfortable position.

The dorm door opened soon after, a tired, but satisfied Hakyeon taking off his shoes and walking inside. He gasped when spotted Wonshik.

"Shikkie!" The older rushed over, practically pouncing on Wonshik to barrage him with hugs and kisses. "Have you been waiting for me?"

"Maybe." The younger flushed when Hakyeon's deep laugh was right next to his ear. "Hmmm . . . You watched my broadcast, right?" "No, I was busy."

"You're such a bad liar." Hakyeon pulled Wonshik onto his lap, petting the younger's hair. "I knew you would, so I talked about you the most."

"You did?" "You know I did, liar." Wonshik stuck out his tongue out before laying his head on Hakyeon's shoulder, clutching the other's shirt.

"So cute, my Shikkie." Hakyeon continued to praise him. "I'm so happy your feelings about your crush were returned, even more than expected."

"You're just saying that because you were my crush." "Maybe, but is that wrong? I'm happy about how this turned out as well." Hakyeon laughed.

He lifted Wonshik's face up with a gentle finger, giving the younger a chaste kiss on the lips. "Come on, we should head to bed."

Wonshik nodded, standing next to the couch, waiting until Hakyeon took his hand, leading them to the empty dorm room. The older cooed at him.

"I'm guessing that means you want to be the little spoon today." Wonshik nodded tentatively, thankful that he didn't need to say it out loud.

They both climbed into Hakyeon's bed as soon as they changed, the leader taking a bit longer to remove his makeup and wash his face.

Hakyeon's arms wrapped around Wonshik right away, providing enough warmth and comfort for both of them to fall asleep fast and peacefully.


	52. Paradise Haken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I have three other angst drabbles coming after this one here, but I need to go out soon, so this one will be posted really quick.  
> The original thread has optional pictures again, but I think you'll get the gist once you start reading. Enjoy!

It would've been silly to think that getting to judgement was simple, that no temptations laid out in front of souls.

Hakyeon couldn't remember why he had arrived in the dark forest; all of what reminded him of his fate was the gold coin placed in his palm.

He twisted it around his fingers, wandering aimlessly until he heard a twig snap behind him. In a flash, the drachma vanished from his grip.

"Are you the new customer?" A voice asked, echoing around Hakyeon with a curiosity that made his stomach curl. "Are you a new, lost soul?"

"Yes. Are you the ferryman?" Something in Hakyeon's gut told to keep moving, but the distorted voice giggled, responding cheerfully.

"Bingo. I'll show you where the boat is." Hakyeon gulped as he felt something lay on top of his shoulder, an arm appearing out of nowhere.

"It's right over there." A pale finger pointed straight ahead, lips grazing his ear. Hakyeon shut his eyes, afraid of the creature's next move.

His breath was caught for a moment, surprised that he had been transported right to where a boat was. A man stood in it, surrounded by candles.

The man smiled as if they weren't in hell, that the sounds of tortured souls were just part of Hakyeon's imagination. "Well, come on. Get in."

"I don't know . . ." Hakyeon replied weakly, the man's cheery nature amongst all the darkness creeping him out. The other tilted his head.

"Don't you want to go to judgement?" "Well yes, but -" "But what? You've already paid me." The drachma glinted in between the man's fingers.

"How did you-" The man laughed. "Isn't it obvious?" He bowed while still giving small giggles. "Jaehwan, underworld ferryman at your service."

Hakyeon sighed in relief. If jaehwan received his payment, he must have been his true escort. The soul grabbed the other's hand, smiling.

Jaehwan gently helped Hakyeon on the boat, lighting all the candles before moving along the river. Hakyeon sat away from the edges.

Souls in the murky depths reached their hands out, delighted with the smell of fresh energy. Jaehwan remained calm when rowing along.

The boat was not fast, making Hakyeon antsy. He would have panicked if not for Jaehwan's positive conversation that took his mind off things.

The ferryman rambled on about past passengers, their different journeys, how some refused to ride with him though it was their fate to do so.

All of it was fascinating, the stories having Hakyeon speaking of his own life, or at least the scrambled memories he had left as a soul.

Jaehwan listened intently, even more so when it concerned things precious to Hakyeon, It comforted the soul so much, letting him relax.

Riding on the river was the last thought on Hakyeon's mind, his attention hungrily now only on Jaehwan, everything about the ferryman.

The two had moved closer together, their hands intertwining once they started nearing the throne room. Hakyeon sighed since their time was up.

"Hakyeon," Jaehwan started off shyly. "You're different from the others. I'm not allowed to say this, but I can take you straight to paradise."

"Really?" Jaehwan nodded, biting his lips to hide his smile. "I'll take you and you will remember everything. I could see you so much more."

With no hesitation, Hakyeon accepted, an eternity filled with Jaehwan too good to resist. "Great. All you have to do is trust me. Close your eyes."

The soul obeyed, a sigh of happiness escaping his lips when Hakyeon felt as if Jaehwan was doing this solely to get a fruitful kiss.

He was expecting hands on his shoulders, but not the force that pushed him past the boat's edge, near the river's sickening grasp.

"Jaehwan, what are you doing?" Hakyeon screamed, his hands scrambling to bring himself back up. He only slid further down with every move.

The tips of his hairs touched the water, immediately turning old and ashy. Hakyeon wanted to be free of Jaehwan's grasp, but was too weak.

"Didn't you say you wanted to go to paradise, Hakyeon? That's where I'm taking you." Jaehwan smirked evilly. "You'll be in my paradise now."

With one last shove, Hakyeon's body splashed into the river, a thousand hands reaching for the traces of mortal life clinging to him.

His eyes remained on Jaehwan, who followed suit and soon resembled the rest of the souls mixed in the water. Gray streaks were in his hair.

The pang of Hakyeon's heart echoed throughout the slow current, making Jaehwan pounce on the broken soul before the others could.

He sucked the beautiful essence if Hakyeon's remaining love, the strong energy of his last heartbreak. He took it greedily for himself.

Jaehwan moaned in pleasure as he felt enough life return to him to go hunting again. He caressed Hakyeon's pale cheek, smiling fondly.

Hakyeon truly was something else, and Jaehwan was grateful that his prey was so powerful once. "Enjoy paradise Hakyeon. I know I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I have delved into suspenseful sort of writing. Please let me know your thoughts on this or any of the previous works. I'll update the rest of the new angst threads soon.


	53. Crossing the Lines Chasang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick addition before I deal with people  
> Hope you enjoy!

The guardian hadn't meant to cross the lines of paradise and hell, bring an innocent to the heart of sin and despair.

Sanghyuk was chosen to guard all the lands of the underworld, patrol each realm with a cautious eye. He had done so for centuries, unfaltering.

The calmest path he crossed was always, undoubtedly, the road to paradise, the place where the most pure souls resided after judgement.

None would bat an eye to the hellhound shifter, as Sanghyuk managed to transform into one of them. He felt awkward in bright clothing.

Nonetheless, he performed his duty, so focused on seeing any disturbances around that he didn't watch in front of him, bumping into a man.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The soul bowed, a bright smile and twinkling eyes leaving Sanghyuk in a trance. He had never dared to look at souls' faces.

When the hound remained quiet, the soul laughed nervously. "If you're okay, I guess I'll go." He didn't expect for Sanghyuk to grab his arm.

"Do you remember you name?" Sanghyuk whispered, not sure as to why he was asking such a personal question. "Lucky for you, I do. I'm Hakyeon."

The soul's name lingered in Sanghyuk's head, even as he returned to his master's throne, reporting that all was well in the underworld.

His unnerved nature was plainly obvious to his master, the god granting Sanghyuk permission to visit paradise on his own terms.

"Fill your need with the soul. Then, once you bore of him, return to me as my proud guardian." Sanghyuk nodded, hiding his excitement.

He bounded towards Hakyeon's home, using his keen sense of smell to find the soul sitting in a meadow. Sanghyuk tried to calm down.

"Oh, hello there." Hakyeon giggled, even when Sanghyuk realized he hadn't shifted into a less intimidating form. "Nice to see you again."

Soon, the guardian spent almost every moment with Hakyeon, forgetting about his promise, about the rest of the realm outside of paradise.

All he was aware of was a heavenly face, a sweet voice, a caring being that had acknowledged even the worst parts of him. He was falling.

Sanghyuk's disobedience was seen more in the depths of his heart, when his master saw only bits of his spiritual allegiance to the death god.

Even if Sanghyuk was his most trusted hound, the god couldn't allow this rebellion any further, snapping his fingers to deal the punishment.

It was sudden when the guardian's collar appeared in front of Hakyeon. Its thorns shifted, crawled all over Sanghyuk's neck, scaring him.

The two could no longer approach each other, the sharp pricks piercing into Sanghyuk's skin when either of them took one step too close.

"Who is doing this to you?" Sanghyuk remained silent, knowing Hakyeon realized the answer a few moments later. "He doesn't have the right."

"Of course he does, he's my master." Hakyeon bit his lip, his brows furrowing in frustration. "That's no excuse. He's abusing his powers."

"No he's not." "Stop defending him!" Hakyeon cried out, confusing Sanghyuk. The soul wasn't getting hurt, he should have been the most calm.

Hakyeon had had enough when Sanghyuk remained submissive with even the mention of his master. He would free the hound from his bonds at once.

The guardian pleadeed for Hakyeon to stay, to remain peaceful in paradise instead of crossing the threshold to the darker part of the realm.

"How can I be satisfied, even happy in paradise, when I know that you'll always be stuck living in an unforgiving hell? Tell me, Sanghyuk."

Sanghyuk couldn't reply, only having enough will to grab Hakyeon's arms as they reached the entrance to his master's throne room. He held on.

Sudden memories of traitorous souls meeting a cruel end when they confronted his master filled Sanghyuk's mind. He wanted Hakyeon to be safe.

Hakyeon, tired and stubborn, pushed away from the vice grip, an empty chuckle leaving his mouth after. "I won't be okay until you are."

Hakyeon walked past the doorway, looking back to stare at Sanghyuk with fond eyes as he closed the door. He hoped all his affection showed.

Sanghyuk fell to his knees as soon as he heard the fateful click, the sign that no one else would be able to enter the throne room now.

The guardian covered his ears, yelled to drown out the unforgiving screams he heard on the other side of the door, feeling utterly powerless.

His voice was hoarse by the time all was silent and his master called to him. "Now that the useless distraction is gone, it's back to work."


	54. Forget Me Not Rabin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have some time to upload my last 2 recent angst threads  
> Also so many people have taken a look at my drabbles. I really appreciate it! Hopefully I can do some more soon :)

All would have been as fate decreed, all would be in perfect chaos if not for the lingering of dangerous memories.

It was true that Hongbin was preparing to face judgement, but he was no ordinary soul. He was given a task to fulfill, to ruin everything.

As he entered the throne room, Hongbin strolled in and stared Wonshik straight in the eye, showing no fear in front of the god of death.

"Interesting," Wonshik's expression shifted, the light mist surrounding his presence providing a sinister glimmer in his eyes. "Who are you?"

"No one important. No one that would interest you." Hongbin said nonchalantly, amused to see his ploy making the death god lean forward.

Wonshik's elbows sat gently on his thighs. "Who are you to decide that? I asked who you were and you will answer." He growled at Hongbin.

The soul grinned, a mischievous smile that brought chills to Wonshik's body. "I'm Hongbin." It didn't take long for him to gain Wonshik's trust.

Being as dark as the god had its perks, his status in the underworld growing despite him being deemed another lost and clueless soul.

Hongbin could be cruel, but still had trouble watching Wonshik dealing out the worst punishments, watching the other souls cry out in despair.

He looked onward, not wanting to blow his cover. But, all that showed him was the death god and his remorseful eyes, his clenched fists and jaw.

"I'm in charge of the foulest filth the mortal world can offer, but that doesn't mean I can ignore the pain, Hongbin. I'll never forget."

The simple, yet powerful statement made Hongbin's heart clench, his heart speaking before he could stop himself. "It's not your fault."

He knew that could have meant anything, been something to ignore. The cold hands around his waist were the last things Hongbin expected.

"Where have you been?" Wonshik asked weakly, his voice almost too feeble to hear clearly. "Why didn't you come to me until now? You're perfect."

"I've been too busy living." Hongbin lied. He had no other life; he was only created to watch Wonshik's eventual demise by his own hands.

Hongbin began to curse himself after that moment, feeling Wonshik's adoring lips all over him and shamelessly returning the favor every night.

Tears would fall when Hongbin was alone. Each new day brought new memories he wouldn't want to replace, more eternal scars on his heart.

The soul's task was meant to be done on the new moon, the date so close that all Hongbin could taste on his mouth as he spoke was tart bile.

Just thinking about ridding himself of Wonshik hurt Hongbin . . . And that's when he realized that was the exact problem. His heart remembered.

His heart kept all of their time together safe from even himself. There was almost no way for Hongbin to be rid of his caring emotions.

Wonshik saw none of the anguish, his ever growing smile proving that all Hongbin was providing for him was happiness, not suffering.

It was too late for Hongbin to finish him off cruelly. All he wanted to do was to part ways without breaking Wonshik's kind, faithful heart.

On the night of the new moon, Hongbin enchanted Wonshik with a temporary sleeping spell, dragging the god's body out into the shifty woods.

He brought them both to a place he was told to avoid the most, to the chairs cursed with taking all memories away from those who sat down.

Hongbin was aware of the tale of the other pair of men that were trapped here, eyeing the seat that had less grip from being escaped from.

He laid Wonshik's awakening body there, a tear sliding down his eyes when a small flash of recognition passed in the death god's eyes.

There wasn't any time to mourn, as Hongbin quickly found another chair, one that looked the most comfortable, the most tempting to sit in.

He glanced at Wonshik one last time, grateful that there was no longer any emotion meant for him in those beautiful eyes. Hongbin sat down.

As his first and only memories were slipping his mind, Hongbin chuckled, laughed until he was once again an empty vessel, a limp, mindless husk.


	55. Eternal Chase Neo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some warnings for this fic  
> Mentions of suicide and a bit of graphic, gorey details. Please feel free to skip this drabble if either of those bother you.

All was twisted when it came to their awaited reunion, the lovers drowned deep in desperation and betrayal.

Taekwoon would never thought the day would come where he welcomed the stale scent of death and decay, the sinister forest surrounding him.

He wasted no time to recollect himself, his legs still wobbling as began to search frantically for the one he craved, for the love he lost.

Even while in the mortal world, nothing compared to the sweet comfort that Hakyeon provided for him, the smiles that brightened his days.

All that sweet love he received was taken away from Taekwoon in an instant, a cruel illness that let no one survive in its wake.

Hakyeon had been taken to the underworld much too young, his whole life snuffed out before it even began. Taekwoon wished he had done more.

Yet, he did do something before Hakyeon departed, made a promise that was blurred in his thoughts. He hoped it would come back to him soon.

Taekwoon spent centuries in empty lands before he spotted a familiar face, one that he feared he would forget but remembered so clearly.

He ran towards his love, screaming his name even when Hakyeon turned and ran. Taekwoon was confused but utterly determined to reunite.

The chase was getting nowhere, Hakyeon sprinting away whenever Taekwoon got too close. The younger thought his lover would be happy to see him.

Nothing could break Taekwoon's attention from Hakyeon, even when he was lead to a hall of mirrors, a huge maze they both got lost in.

The constant turning and backtracking and accidental bumps into a mirror had Taekwoon at his limit. All of his anger went away at the end.

On the last turn, Hakyeon was right in front of him, his eyes full of hurt. Taekwoon smiled and ran to him, but the older raised his arm up.

"Don't come near me." Hakyeon's voice trembled, mimicking his body when Taekwoon stepped closer to him. "Love, it's me. I'm finally here."

"I know it is, You shouldn't be here yet." The older whimpered, hiding the tears in his eyes. "You broke our promise, Woonie. You lied to me."

Taekwoon stood with wide eyes. He would never do anything to hurt his love. "But I came to see you. That's what we both wanted, right?"

The older soul shook his head fervently. "We did, but not like this." Hakyeon took a deep breath before continuing, "Not with you like this."

"What are you talking about?" Taekwoon asked, tone laced with worry. His heart hurt seeing Hakyeon turn away. "What did I do wrong?"

Hakyeon suddenly became less tense, a realization hitting him that caused him to look at Taekwoon with pity. "Do you not remember yet?"

"Remember what?" "Woonie, look at your eye. Look at it and tell me you didn't break our promise." Taekwoon obeyed, shocked at his reflection.

His left eye was plunged inwards, a gruesome hole that left nothing but his socket. Staring at it only made the situation too clear for him.

The last moment Taekwoon spent in their kitchen was him sobbing, crying like mad. He had the gun pointed at his face, hand on the trigger.

"Tell me it wasn't you, please." Taekwoon looked down, unable to deny Hakyeon's accusation. "Woonie, no. This . . . This is all my fault."

Taekwoon wanted to comfort Hakyeon, tell him that it was his choice, but the other kept mumbling. "I caused your death, I'm sorry, so sorry."

The mumbling got louder and louder, enough to have Taekwoon cover his ears. But soon, Hakyeon vanished, the other left with his reflection.

Taekwoon did not stop searching, finding Hakyeon everywhere but nowhere, in front of him, in his thoughts, especially in his heart.

He didn't care that he might have to chase his lover forever. If it meant one day having the other understand his choice, it would be worth it.

Hakyeon, on the other hand, vowed to never be with Taekwoon again. If that made the other's cursed, eternal life less hard, then so be it.

The lovers never tired, their hearts longing but trapped in their own darkness. It was a cruel cycle that would never end, just like their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick reminder that I take requests on twitter at any time, so if you have a prompt or idea, feel free to let me know :)


	56. Marriage Nbin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The differences in their personalities showed. Yet, through all of their bickering, they kept their hands together until the rings came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there~ It's been a while  
> Here is another requested prompt and a birthday gift for a dear friend :)  
> Hope you enjoy

Hakyeon had known his fiance would be fussy before the ceremony. Suiting up extra formally was the other's pet peeve, a cumbersome process.

He could hear Hongbin whining even though he was dressing up in a separate room, wanting to keep an old marriage tradition alive.

Just imagining Hongbin fighting with the stylist about how tight his tie should be was making Hakyeon giggle to himself, covering his face.

So far, the day had been going fairly well, the only exception being that Hakyeon had woken up with the messiest bed head in the whole world.

The sight had made Hongbin smile gently, chuckling when ruffling his fiance's hair was making Hakyeon even more pouty about the situation.

There were only a few minutes before the ceremony began now, so Hakyeon double checked his appearance before heading out to check the venue.

Choosing between an extravagant masterpiece and super simple decorations had been a struggle, but Hakyeon had given in when Hongbin pouted.

They both agreed that having no guests would be more comfortable for both of them, though the fresh flowers along the aisles were Hongbin's idea.

Hakyeon's old vision included a huge chandelier, several glittering banners, and countless jewels strewn everywhere to make the place bright.

All of it seemed wonderful at the time, but the layout that laid before Hakyeon now left him breathless. It was a natural beauty that awed him.

The sunlight that streamed through the windows, the colorful flowers that absorbed all of it with the simple white drapes along the walls almost made him cry.

Despite his rising tears, Hakyeon withheld his emotions, knowing it would be best to save it for his most special moment. He walked up to the stage happily.

It didn't take long for the officiant to arrive, letting Hakyeon know that Hongbin was ready to begin when he was. Hakyeon told him to start.

Somewhere in the back of the hall, someone began to play soft piano music on a stereo, raising the volume as the entrance doors opened.

Hongbin walked in awkwardly even though they had rehearsed this many times. Hakyeon found it endearing when he shuffled his hands together.

Soon the brightest thing in the room was Hongbin, clad in the purest white suit along with a light blue vest, black shoes and a navy tie.

He held nothing in his hands besides his own fingers, finding courage to look up at Hakyeon when he took the last step to join him on stage.

Hongbin had his own little heart stutter, seeing Hakyeon an indigo suit, a white vest, dark shoes and a violet tie. His fiancé looked gorgeous.

Getting lost in each other's eyes was too easy, both of them missing their cues to say their vows.Hongbin had decided to say his words first.

His confession was short and simple, but it made Hakyeon squish Hongbin's cheeks either way. The younger huffed but let the man coo at him.

Hakyeon, being expressive at all times, had lost his breath during his vows, sticking out his tongue when Hongbin tried to rush him.

The differences in their personalities showed. Yet, through all of their bickering, they kept their hands together until the rings came.

When the officiant told them that they were married, both of them hesitated to bring their lips together, Hakyeon laughing nervously.

In the end, Hongbin found the courage to wrap his hand around the back of his husband's neck to pull their faces closer together.

The kiss, gentle and sweet, made Hakyeon melt. His arms naturally wrapped around Hongbin's waist, pulling away after a few more moments.

The wedding was beyond Hakyeon's wildest dreams, especially since he was lucky enough to keep Hongbin by his side forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have school approaching so I'm not sure if I can take too many requests, but anyone is welcome to leave one if you have any ideas. I'll post one more chapter for today~


	57. Dom/Sub + Red Lace Rabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I told you to call me when you get like this." Wonshik lowered his head hearing Hongbin's disappointment. "Why didn't you, pet?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rizel asked and I sort of delivered lol

It wasn't difficult to figure out that Wonshik was still cooped inside his studio, preoccupied with nibbling the end of his pen, deep in focus.

The responsibilities he had gained during his debut as a solo artist had only made him feel more obligated to work longer hours, to stay behind to put more effort.

When he wasn't traveling to different schedules, he had been glued to his seat from dawn until dusk, attempting to keep himself busy.

The first few days weren't so bad; the rapper felt as if it were similar to a VIXX comeback. But that reassurance didn't last for very long.

Soon enough, a bombardment of other tasks he had only seen Hakyeon handle were thrown at him. He was expected to shine on his own right away.

The other members had easily seen how stressed Wonshik was, but he told them that he wanted to experience this as he should- alone.

He knew none of them were happy about it, but left him be. It was only until after the first week that Wonshik regretted his decision.

It led him to sit there, chewing a perfectly good pen down to the ink cartridge, ignoring all the texts, calls, and voicemails piling up on his phone.

His phone made him anxious, knowing it was his CEO, his manager, his staff reminding him of the full day he had to prepare for the next day.

After a few more moments, he finally let the pen touch the page on his notebook, only to watch a giant ink blob spread on the white page. Wonshik sighed in frustration.

At that rate, he wouldn't reach his composition goal he had made for himself that night. The thought of being behind made him slump over, leaning his head back.

He wasn't expecting to see someone behind him, yelping when he saw a familiar figure upside down. "You seem like you're busy." Hongbin teased.

Wonshik clutched at his heart. "Don't do that! You should knock before coming in here." He pouted when the other sat on the couch casually.

"I did. I was at the door for fifteen minutes, but I guess your mind zoned you out again, huh?" Wonshik flushed red, knowing Hongbin was right.

The other only shook his head when the rapper kept silent. "You should relax more. You're doing great so far." Hongbin leaned over.

He rubbed Wonshik's legs a bit before taking the pen and notebook out of his hands, setting them on the table. "Don't overthink things."

"You're right, but you know I can't help it." Wonshik hoped his puppy eyes would help change the subject, but it only made Hongbin more serious.

"That's no excuse." Hongbin's tone suddenly got lower, his eyes becoming a bit more sharp as he looked at Wonshik. The rapper got shivers.

"I told you to call me when you get like this." Wonshik lowered his head hearing Hongbin's disappointment. "Why didn't you, pet?"

Wonshik turned his head, only to be lead back to the commanding gaze by a single finger. "I... I don't know." Hongbin huffed lightly.

"Yes, you do. Don't lie to me." The two stayed silent for a few moments, until Hongbin decided to open up the bag he had brought with him.

Wonshik wasn't sure how he didn't notice it before, but was even more surprised to see a smaller dark, felt gift bag being pulled out of it.

He had grown accustomed to seeing it at home, placed every so often on their nightstand. "Why... Why did you bring that here?"

"You know exactly why, Wonshik." Hongbin kept his gaze steady as he placed the bag in the rapper's now open palm. "Go change."

"But-" Wonshik shut his mouth when Hongbin tugged at his free wrist. "Don't make me repeat myself. Go on, hurry up." The rapper obeyed.

Wonshik scurried to the nearest bathroom, hesitant to see what kind of contents Hongbin had brought outside of their bedroom.

To his odd relief, it seemed that there was only lingerie in there for tonight- the lace mask from Kratos and bright, red panties.

Wonshik blushed, noting that the underwear matched well with his hair color, its black borders and ribbons going with the mask as well.

As much as he wanted to examine it some more, he knew he shouldn't keep Hongbin waiting much longer. He stripped carefully, folding his own clothes first.

He chuckled nervously to himself as he slipped into the panties, secretly reveling in the way the soft fabric brushed against his legs.

Once he made sure that he was adjusted and comfortable, Wonshik ran back to his studio, slamming and locking the door once he was inside.

The color on his face got even worse when he heard Hongbin laugh. "Baby, you're the only one crazy enough to stay here this late. You're fine."

"That doesn't matter, it's still embarrassing." Wonshik argued as he put his clothes and the now empty bag aside. "You have it easy."

Hongbin's laughter was cut short, reverting back to his hard stare. "Do I now? I don't think so, especially when my pet is talking back."

Wonshik gulped, making his way to kneel in front of Hongbin, the mask resting on his lap. "I'm sorry Sir, I didn't meant to-" He was shushed.

"If you're truly sorry, then you'll listen for the rest of the night, right my dear Shikkie?" The rapper nodded, smiling when he heard a hum.

"Good. Now sit still." Hongbin finally shifted from his languid position on the couch, bending over to grab the lace mask.

His fingertips purposely brushed the outside of Wonshik's calves before picking up the light fabric, observing it in the artificial light.

"Tell me pet. Where do you want this wrapped around?" The question made Wonshik tilt his head. "What do you mean, Sir?" Hongbin smirked.

"I mean, do you want this around your eyes? Maybe your throat, arms, or legs would be better... I have the best idea, actually. How about here?"

Hongbin raised his foot, to press it against Wonshik's crotch, smiling innocently when his pet whimpered. "Should I wrap this up all nice?"

Wonshik hunched over, taking deep breaths as Hongbin continued to rub against his growing erection. "Would you like that, baby?

"Do you want to be my good boy, to take me in so well, to beg to me so you can cum?" Wonshik moaned. "Whatever you want, Sir, but please..."

"You always know the right answer, my pet. I'm so proud of you." Hongbin set the lace aside for a moment, patting the top of his legs.

"Come here." Wonshik stood, only to steady himself to straddle Hongbin. He squeaked when rough hands grabbed his ass and brought them closer.

"Sir, I-" "No more talk, pet." Hongbin tilted his head upwards to capture Wonshik's lips in a sudden kiss, chuckling when his pet melted.

Hongbin wasted no time to transition things into a rougher pace, satisfied when Wonshik allowed him to explore his mouth with ease.

Both of them began to grind against each other when Wonshik timidly nibbled on his Sir's lips, mewling when Hongbin growled in his ear.

"God, Shik. You're so sexy." Hongbin trailed down, lightly biting down Wonshik's neck, stopping to focus on his prominent collarbones.

The rapper squirmed in Hongbin's grasp, needing this but wanting so much more. He grabbed the back of Hongbin's neck and urged his Sir on.

Wonshik's hips stuttered when Hongbin changed his tactic once again. His fingers were finally going under the lace panties.

He rubbed the inside of Wonshik's legs, only brushing past his pet's leaking cock. Wonshik whined. "Sir, please." "Please what, pet?"

"Please," Wonshik hesitated, hearing his embarrassing voice. "Use the lace." The rapper glanced to the dark fabric, rubbing against Hongbin.

"Where?" Hongbin calmly asked. "You know where..." Wonshik led his Sir's wrist around the hilt of his erection, whining greedily. "There."

"So needy." Hongbin mumbled before using both of his hands to grip Wonshik's hips. He remained still until his pet nodded once more.

His thumbs pulled down what kept Wonshik's cock against his stomach, watching it slide down near his knees. Hongbin started another kiss.

Wonshik was aware that his Sir was attempting to keep him distracted, but that didn't stop him from feeling a tight bow being made.

He groaned when Hongbin pulled at one of the ends, making sure it was secure. "Good boy." He gave Wonshik another tug and a chaste peck.

Watching Wonshik pout, Hongbin shifted to pull out a small bottle from his back pocket. His pet flushed scarlet red, which he found adorable.

"Pervert." "You know you love it." Hongbin poured some of the cold liquid onto his fingertips. "Lift your hips up, baby."

Wonshik bit his lip as he followed the command, taking a sharp breath as he felt his Sir slowly trail up to his entrance with a calm demeanor.

"Here." Hongbin patted his shoulder, chuckling when Wonshik immediately laid his head there. "Be loud for me." He slid the first finger in.

The sensation wasn't anything new, but Wonshik couldn't help but make small noises as he adjusted, digging his nails in Hongbin's back.

"Sir," Wonshik barely uttered out, repeating his pleas over and over as more fingers entered him, as they moved deeper and faster.

Once he began to move to meet Hongbin's fingers, the other pulled them away. Before he could groan, his hands were lead to his Sir's jeans.

He didn't need to be told to unbuckle Hongbin's belt, his fingers fumbling to bring out Hongbin's cock, in awe of how rigid it was.

Wonshik almost lost himself, feeling a sense of pride that he made his Sir this way. "Baby," Hongbin rubbed the small of Wonshik's back.

"Hm?" The rapper gasped when he was pulled back in, his nose against Hongbin's neck and his ass so close to his Sir's leaking tip.

Hongbin thrusted in slowly, finally meeting Wonshik with his hips. He made no attempt to continue, making his pet wriggle. "Go on, love."

Burying his face against Hongbin, Wonshik unexpectedly moved rough away. He hadn't realized how much he missed this, craved this intimacy.

"Wonshik," Hongbin groaned gruffly, seeming quiet in comparison to his pet's heavy moans. The couch thumped at a steady pace against the wall.

Both of them moved in sync once they got closer to release. However, Wonshik whined, remembering that he couldn't cum without permission now.

Hongbin made the reminder worse, moving his palm against Wonshik's shaft, causing even more irresistible friction. "Sir, sir I can't... "

"Wait." Hongbin ordered, repeating it in a weaker voice before he pulled out of Wonshik. He brought their cocks together and moved his hand.

"We'll do it together, alright?" Wonshik nodded even though he knew his Sir couldn't see. He went limp as Hongbin continued and untied the bow.

Both of them yelled each other's names as they came,spurting against Wonshik's abs & Hongbin's shirt. Wonshik heard their erratic heartbeats.

Wonshik let himself be laid out on the couch, watching with a lazy interest as Hongbin changed into one of his extra R.EAL1ZE shirts.

"Hongbin," Wonshik called as the other found a wet wipe to clean him up. Hongbin hummed. "What is it, Shikkie?" "Why?" "Why what?"

"Why did we do this here?" Hongbin caressed Wonshik's cheek. "I know this is the easiest way for you to de-stress, so... why not?"

"Hey!" Wonshik sat up to hit Hongbin's chest. "Ever hear of going out for a late night dinner date?" His complaints made Hongbin cackle.

"That's no fun." Hongbin playfully gave Wonshik a kiss. "Are you sure you didn't do this because you were horny?" "Mmm, maybe, maybe not."

"I hate you." "No you don't." Wonshik huffed, but let Hongbin cuddle him, accepting more kisses and teasing until they both fell asleep.


End file.
